ShootingStarr2!
by ObsessiveChii
Summary: ShootingStarr is Back! Or rather...can be back. I've been wanting to do a sequal since I finished to story a few months ago, so here it is!
1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Sunrise does ****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Sunrise does. I don't own my friends, or anything else that appears in this story. Don't sue me, because I have no money for you to take (Emily, mind helping me if a lawsuit comes up?).

****

Author's Note: Okay…since I got reviews from some people that wanted me to make a sequel, I am. Technically. Actually, you could call it an alternate universe of the alternate universe, of the alternate universe—Gundam Wing. This is only a could-have happened story. It's not gonna take the place of the character's original death.

****

Note Dealing with the Absence of Two Characters: One: I decided that I would take out two people so I could put two more people in. (Rach, g'luck w/ John! © ) I took out Kassy because I wanted one of my bus-buddies (Ja-Leigh, Miss Linda won't be here next year!! Yay!!!), and I took out Angelina because Rachel is now one of my closest friends and she's dating John now. Besides, I wanted to let my other friends get story-time too.

****

Another Note: Flashbacks will be in italics with this (~FLASHBACK~) written above it, and followed by ~*****~

****

A Note to all my Buds in Advance: Ya know I luv all of ya. Kassy, John, Karen, Emily, Angelina: thanks for letting me use you guys for almost a whole year of writing this series. (I just put this whole thing on fanfiction.net. I've had it done since about October.) You will always be my friends. And thanks Rachel and Leigh for letting me continue the series w/ you guys. I also deeply thank the people I put in as background characters (Sissie, you'll be a part of the 'group' next time, I promise.).

****

This is Duo, Kelly, Washu, the Evil Goose, Puerto Rican Boy, Keri-chan, duo-KUN, and Ja-Keli; signing off.

Luv ya!

*******************************************************************************

****

The Rebirth of a Star

~FLASHBACK~

__

"You'll never be able to destroy this suit!" Hari yelled, trying to get out of her grasp. She wouldn't budge.

"Wing cannons; powering up," Keli stated, as the wings moved forward, touching the other suit because it was so close.

"You wouldn't!" Hari yelled at her.

"Oh yes I would," she mumbled. Keli grabbed onto the self-destruct device, and pressed the small red button. "Self-destruct sequence; activated. Self-destruct in fifteen seconds."

"WHAT!?"

"THIS is my revenge!" KuodoKumo began to glow a bright shade of blue. The Wing cannons were almost all the way powered up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Duo yelled at her.

"Self-destruct in ten, nine, eight, seven..."

"KELI!" Jenn screamed.

"Wing cannons ready to fire...four… three..."

"YOU'LL NEVER KILL ME!" Hari screamed out.

"WING CANNONS FIRING!" She yelled out as the bright light washed over everything. The wing cannons fired, at the same time the self-destruct sequence was initiated. Both of the suits exploded completely, sending a bright yellow shock wave out over space. The other suits were blown back.

Once the waves had died down, all of the pilots stared quietly at the scene. Both of the suits were gone, and wreckage was everywhere. No trace of the two pilots could be found.

~*****~

****

AC 199

Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy were walking on the sidewalk towards the base. The base that they were going to destroy. It was a training base—to train future soldiers, even after Relena Peacecraft had made a huge effort to abolish wars, and get rid of such forces as armies two years ago after OZ was completely demolished.

Now only two specific groups to protect the people remained—a unified taskforce that some higher officials from the war of AC 195 ran, and Peace Legacy—the "guardian angel" for the earth.

The Gundam pilots had kept close ties with the PL organization, and worked together for a common goal of keeping the people safe—which they could do a lot better than any government-run organization.

"Okay, we just give this place a little torching, and be out before the cops can do anything about it," Duo stated, in his usual carefree voice.

"Hai," Heero replied.

Duo grinned as they reached the base, "I'll give this place a taste of Shinigami."

~~~*~~~

Meanwhile on Earth…

"I don't see the reason we have to get rid of that one base." Emily stated, staring at the monitor, which held an above-ground picture of a secret base that was being used on the L-2 Colony cluster, and then looking at the four other people around her.

Since Keli had died in the battle against Hari, the agents had graduated from high school, Kassy and Angelina had gone off to have a higher education (As in…they went to college, and wanted out of the group). To keep the agent number at five, they each had to induct a new member to take their place.

Kassy had chosen Leigh, a tall American girl from New York with short black hair, dark brown eyes, and light brown skin. She was usually quiet, but incredibly funny when she wanted to be. Leigh was smart, and good with recording data and information. She was also good with a gun.

Angelina had chosen Rachel, a normal-heighted British girl with wavy blonde hair, green eyes, and pale skin. Rachel was bright, hyper, and had a tendency to be perverted about anything. She was athletic, and could fight well, due to being a dancer when she was younger.

All of the agents in Peace Legacy were now 19, with the exception of the operators and mechanics dealing with the mobile suits. Along with the original five Gundams from Peace Legacy (Kassy's and Angelina's had been repainted. Kassy's [which was now Leigh's] was turquoise, and Angelina's [which was now Rachel's] was green.), ShootingStarr was now also stored there, because Ichimei's lab was now only used for mobile suit repairs—old suits that had been used in the war that the government organization wanted, just in case.

The only major changes to the members' appearances were that Karen had gotten her hair cut to her shoulders and had dyed it red, and Emily had grown a few inches. Other than that—and the fact that two of the members were now gone—everything was the same.

The Gundam pilots were now all 20, and lived scattered throughout the colonies. They only got together if something major were to happen—attacking a base didn't count.

"Because, Heero and Duo are gonna destroy it, and we need to be able to document this," John told Emily, who looked like she was about to fall asleep standing up. "We've gotta make sure the government organization doesn't get word of it." 

"Yup," Karen added, "Heero instructed us to this task for him. I'm sure he and the other pilots are busy, or just trying to lead normal lives."

"I wanna live a normal life…" Emily mumbled. She liked it better now because they didn't have to do any real fighting, but she still didn't like the idea of beating the government to operations.

"You _are_ living a normal life," Leigh told her, "you've just got a little bit extra."

"At least I joined after high school," Rachel muttered, "otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to handle it."

"Well, I could handle it when I was 15, so you can handle it now," John retorted. Another thing—now John was dating Rachel.

"Would you all shut up," Karen instructed, "I can see Heero and Duo coming up to the building."

~~~*~~~

Duo and Heero reached the door of the base. Heero swiped a fake ID through the door scanner, and he and the other pilot stepped into the building.

"Hey Heero, do you think there are gonna be any guards?" Duo asked, looking around the inside of the building.

"I'm not sure, but it will be easy to get rid of them if we do," He replied. His eyes swept the area, and noticed nothing unusual. "All right. We need to go to the weapons' room."

The two began walking down a hallway.

~~~*~~~

A young woman was sitting in a comfortable chair, gazing out the window at the fake grass outside. She turned back to her computer. "Security cameras. Do a scan of the area." After a few seconds, it beeped. 

"Two males, age 18-25, are roaming the hallway. Do you wish to send an e-mail to all of the soldiers on a break?"

"Bring me up a visual, along with the stats of each of them." Two pictures popped up. One was of a boy that looked about 15 with messy brown hair, blue eyes, and a green tank-top on. The other was of a kid the same age, but with lighter brown hair, violet eyes, and a priest's outfit. They were out of date pictures.

"Only visual available. No information on either trespasser. What would you like to do with this information Commander?"

"Computer, shut down now," she commanded. The computer screen went blank. "I remember those two." She stood up, and walked out of the office.

~~~*~~~

Heero and Duo walked through the halls as if they belonged there. The two walked quickly, heading in the direction of the weapons' room. They didn't get that far before they were noticed.

"You two. I order you to stop," a female voice stated loudly. They came to a halt, and turned around slowly.

The girl standing in front of them was a few inches short of the Gundam pilots, had prussian blue eyes and her dark brown hair that hung in a high ponytail behind her. She was wearing a pair of jeans and an army-like shirt. The gun in her hand was pointed at them.

"Hey Lady, we've done nothing wrong, so let us go," Duo stated confidently.

"Let's see: you've broken into this base, with the intentions of blowing it sky-high. You got me so far?" She put a hand on her hip, but her right hand still held the gun.

"And…?" Duo questioned. He glanced over at Heero, and noticed his hand edging towards his gun.

Heero drew his gun in a fluid motion, and aimed at her. Before he could fire, the gun fell from his hand. He stared down at it, then at the woman. The barrel of her gun was still smoking.

"We've got a lot to talk about," she said, throwing her gun to the ground, and raising her hands, "You can kill me if you want. Duo, I know you've got a gun on you somewhere."

He stared at her. "H-h-how do you know my name?" In less than a second, his automatic was aimed at her head.

She smiled, "I used to be an ally of yours. But then I died, and took a long journey to hell and back."

"Keli Akutenshi," Heero muttered. His relative—his cousin.

"That's right. I took a journey to hell, but now I'm back."

"Are you gonna kill us or something?" Duo demanded. He couldn't understand how a person he'd thought dead was up and walking around.

"You're the one with the gun pointed at me," she muttered.

He glanced at the weapon in his hands and threw it down. "Heero and I are blowing up this base, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Keli nodded, "I know."

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Let you do the dirty work for me," she stated. "I'm only staying here until I have an excuse to leave. Like being pronounced dead. For the second time."

"Fine then," Heero told her. "Where will you go after this?"

"I'm hoping I can explain some of this to you, so if you'll let me, I wish to travel with the two of you."

"I don't have a problem with that," Heero said, "I have some explaining to do myself. 'Like telling you that we're related,' he finished in his mind.

"I wanna know something first," Duo butted in, "If you've been here the whole damned time, why the hell didn't you contact anybody?!"

"I'm going to tell you this once, and only once, so pay attention." She demanded, "I didn't want any of you worrying about me, and I wanted you to think I was dead. I haven't even been awake from a coma for six months yet, so things are still fuzzy. There are things I still don't remember; but I know this—being a pilot I was a menace to everyone I was around."

"But you're not—" Duo began. She held up her hand.

"Don't tell me I'm not a menace." She sighed, "Look, we don't have a shit-load of time. I'm the only person here right now, which is lucky for you two bakas, but most of the trainees will be back in a few minutes. Do what you came here to do, and then I'll explain everything that I can."

Duo sighed, and walked in the direction of the weapons' room. Heero followed him.

"If you're heading for the weapon arsenal, its the other way," Keli muttered, pointing down an adjacent hallway.

~~~*~~~

"There goes the base," Rachel said matter-of-factly as it was reduced to little more than nothing on the monitor screen.

"And there are Heero and Duo," Karen added, pointing to the silhouetted figures moving through the smoke. They couldn't' see the third figure get into the car Duo had hijacked.

~~~*~~~

"So: are you going to tell us what the hell happened to you, or are we just gonna have to guess?" Duo demanded, glaring at the brunette staring out the back window of the car.

Keli sighed, "Fine. But you're in for a confusing story." She brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and began the tale. "First off, when I self-destructed, I had on a support system. I didn't think it would help much, and pretty much didn't care. The simultaneous blasts knocked me out, and sent me into a long coma.

"I woke up in a hospital, and it was explained to me that some guys from a military base was passing by in a ship, saw a body, and picked me up. They figured I was some girl that was dumb enough to jump out of a shuttle or something like that. I think. Anyway, the people that saved me took me to a hospital here on L-2.

"I was in a coma for a year and a half. When I finally woke up, the men that had brought me there had the plans to build a military base. I woke up only knowing my name, your names along with the agents and other Gundam pilots, my family, and the fact that I could pilot a mobile suit. 

"I didn't know what any of you looked like, and I still don't know what the rest of you look or act like. My mind still draws complete blanks when I think about my life past the fact that I self-destructed. It's slowly coming back to me in little flashbacks, but it's only bits and pieces of things. I don't remember how I acted, what I wore, who I liked, and anything pertaining to a normal life.

"The men that had saved me established that I would make a good soldier, and asked me if I would become one. I said yes, not knowing what had happened to anyone, and barely knowing anything."

"So that explains you working for the base," Heero interrupted.

"Hai. And by the time I remembered how to contact anyone, I was in the organization too much to try to resist. I didn't have any power. But, after a few months of good tests and pilot checks, they made me a commander of the base. And that's where I am now."

"I still can't believe you didn't die," Duo mumbled.

"Why? Do you want me dead or something? You're acting like I'm evil." She responded, still looking out the car window.

"No, it's just so—hard to believe."

Keli sighed, "I honestly don't know why I was saved from death. Why save someone who's useless? God can waste his time on some saint. He doesn't need to watch over me, since I've pretty much committed all of the sins in the bible."

"Cause you don't believe in that, right?" Duo prompted.

She turned her gaze on him. "Yeah…"

Heero looked at the girl in the rear mirror. She still looked the same, only her hair was longer, and it had grown down to halfway down her back in the two years she had been missing.

He spoke up, "Do you want me to contact the others and tell them?"

She glanced up, and then returned her eyes to the somber road, staring out the window with saddened, wary eyes. "I don't' think it would be a good idea yet."

"Why the hell not?!" Duo practically yelled at her. He was mad, and he didn't know why. "You want them to keep thinking you're dead for the rest of your life?!"

"No, I want them to not have to worry about me," she replied slowly.

~FLASHBACK~

__

Keli couldn't take it anymore, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!?"

"I was following an order," she stated.

"And you couldn't even tell me about it?" Keli demanded.

She nodded, "Yeah."

Keli glanced down at her leg, and then craned her neck so she could get a glimpse of her shoulder, "I'm gonna ruin all the upholstery."

"It's not my car, and we should get you to a doctor."

"What? And let them find out that the infamous Gundam rebel girl is staying in this city? I'd rather die from blood loss," Keli muttered with a small voice. She was getting really tired, and it was getting hard for her to stay awake. She slumped down in the seat, knocked out.

She woke back up in a small room. Bandages were now around her shoulder, arm and leg where she had been shot. No one was in the room besides her.

She didn't do anything, just laid there, waiting. After awhile, she started hearing people's voices outside of the room. She could tell that her friends were there, along with someone she'd never heard before.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes. She'll be fine, but I would suggest that she stay here for a few days, just to recuperate. To me it's amazing that she's not dead, and what's more, she's not even too badly hurt. And we all know how good of a shot Kassy is. The way she bullet went in, you can tell she was trying to take out a major artery."

Keli glanced at the wall, and noticed a clock. It was tomorrow. They all walked into the room at that moment, and saw that she was awake.

*****~*****

~FLASHBACK~

__

Keli nodded and closed her eyes. When they got back, she got out of the Gundam and took the helmet off that was over her face. Quatre had someone find a bandage for her arm, and it was tied around the cut. People from the ball were appearing from around the corner.

"We watched everything that happened by video cameras," Noin explained, "are all of you okay?"

"I just need sleep," Keli muttered, "sleep and aspirin. Anybody got any aspirin? My head feels like shit." She absently walked back to her room, and fell down on the bed there.

Keli woke up late the next morning at the sound of voices. "Hey, she's awake now," Emily said.

She pulled a pillow from behind her head and threw it at Emily with her eyes still closed, "Yeah, because of you."

Kassy stared at her, "Keri-chan, it's like thee-o-clock now. You should be getting up."

She opened her eyes and saw that Emily, Kassy, Karen, and Angelina were all in her room, "Err... g'moring. What happened at the meeting?"

"There wasn't one," Angelina explained, "since the threat was over everyone left. You feeling better?"

*****~*****

The images came flooding to her in one instant, and she gasped in surprised.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked, with concern playing about his normally-peppy voice.

"I-I just remembered something," Keli said shakily. The images had drained her strength, and had scared her. She had known who everyone was, even though she didn't remember any of the faces. "I guess it was after a battle—both times. I remembered waking up in a room, and being surrounded by people I knew. Then I remembered passing out in a car with you sitting up front with a girl I guess is Kassy, and then waking up in a hospital-type place."

Duo nodded, "I remember when that stuff happened. They were both times your friends showed compassion for you. I guess you saying you didn't want them to care triggered it." He thought to himself, 'She doesn't remember anything at all. And at this rate, she won't remember anything significant for awhile, if this is just triggered by her thoughts'.

"So you don't remember anything dealing with your life?" Heero questioned.

"Iie, just empty gaps where memories should be."

~FLASHBACK~

__

"Hello pilot of ShootingStarr. Or should I say Keli Akutenshi. I know who you are, so don't play any games." Wait a second, Keli thought, I recognize that voice! "Frere," she growled. He had obviously contacted only her so there wouldn't be any interference. She slid the silver visor up, so she could see better.

Her ex stepfather came into view. He was tall, had short black hair and brown eyes, and an evil aura that radiated around him.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

FLASH! Something went through her head quickly, an old memory, one that she had liked to have not remembered. It was back when she was only ten, and her mother and Frere had been having a fight because he didn't want her to go to Colony L5 for a government meeting concerning the Earth Federation and the Colonies, back when they were still fighting against each other.

She could still even remember the argument. "You're not going up there to get killed!"

"I have to, it's my job. And you can't tell the representative of the Americas what she can or cannot do!"

Keli ran over to her mom, not caring about the argument, with Jenn right behind her, both of them grinning from ear-to-ear. "Mommy! Guess what me and Jenn finally did! We finally got into the Microsoft system!" Keli had a Mac when she was little too. Might explain her being hooked to them...

She looked down, "Honey, now isn't the time. Mommy is busy."

Keli glanced at her face, and knew her mom was getting angry, "Mommy, did I do something wrong?"

"No Sweetie, just go on back to your room and Mommy will be up in a minute."

"But Mommy-"

Keli was interrupted by Frere, "Would you just SHUT UP and go back to your room!"

If there's anything Keli hated more than being yelled at she hadn't figured it out yet. And she already had a grudge against Frere. "Don't yell at me!"

He glared at her with a look that could kill, "Be a nice little kid and shut the fuck up, and mind your own business."

Oh yeah, there is something she hated worse than being yelled at. Being called a kid. "I'm not a little child! And you said a bad word!"

Her mother looked down at her, and then back at Frere, "Keli, Jenn, please go back to your rooms now."

Jenn walked back, but Keli shook her head, "I don't wanna leave. I wanna stay with you."

Frere walked up to her and slapped her in the face, "Go to your Goddamned room right this instant!"

Oh yeah, she also couldn't stand being hit. Keli balled up her fist, and let it fly into his stomach, having had enough of him yelling at her. She also got that he was mad at her mom, and no one messed with her mom while she was around.

He doubled over for a second, and then grabbed Keli by the overalls. He held her up in the air, in the direction of my mother, "You see what your damned grandfather has pushed off on her?! She acts like she's a boy, and she walks around hitting her parents!" He slapped her face again for good measure. This time a small line of blood appeared where his ring had hit her face.

"LET HER GO NOW!" Keli's mom screamed.

Keli kicked him in the groin when she got the chance. When his grip loosened, she used her other foot to push herself out of his grip and into the air, flipping around once, and to the ground, landing on her feet.

Her mom ran over to her, and gave her a huge hug, "Oh God, Honey!"

*****~*****

She gasped again as she remembered that entire fight. She had almost died then too—not when she was ten—when she was fighting in space, against her stepfather.

"What else did you remember?" Heero prompted quickly.

"A fight. Between me and my stepfather," she replied. "From when I was ten."

"That's good. You're remembering things that happened almost a decade ago," Heero said.

"Not really," she replied, getting slightly mad at him, "It was technically a flashback of a flashback. Before that, I was in a Gundam, ready to fight against…someone."

"I Bet it was—" Duo began. He was interrupted by Heero.

"Don't tell her. She's got to remember all this stuff on her own."

"Why the hell can't she remember anything about her life past the few minutes before she self-detonated? This is annoying as hell!" Duo yelled.

"Gomen nasai," Keli mumbled. The only things she could remember were little things—like names, images, and a few things. She couldn't even remember her emotions or thoughts!

He sighed, "Why the hell are you sorry, anyway?"

She didn't bother to reply, and the ride got a hall-uv-a-lot quieter. Less than five minutes later, Heero pulled the SUV up to the space port.

"Duo and I were planning to part ways after the mission was over," Heero stated simply.

"Where can I go after the two of you split up?" Keli asked slowly, not really caring for an answer. She was useless now and she knew it.

Duo opened his mouth to say something but stopped, and Heero said in his place, "You can come along with me if you want to. I have a few things to explain to you, anyway." He gave Duo a death glare, and the braided boy shut his mouth.

"Umm…arigato." Keli replied meekly. She got out of the SUV after the two boys. Apparently, it was a stolen car, because neither of them seemed to care about locking it, or even rolling up the windows for that matter.

Duo waved to his best friend and the girl he'd thought was dead up until about twenty minutes ago. "Bye guys! I'll see ya later! But I've got no intentions on leaving L-2 for awhile, at least until I'm needed again. Ja-ne!"

Heero just gave him a stoic glare, and Keli waved back. After he'd faded from view, Keli turned to Heero, "Where are you heading, Heero?"

He shrugged, "To L-1, I guess."

She ran in front of him, and began walking backwards, "Heero, what was it that you wanted to tell me? I get the feeling it's important, if you wouldn't tell Duo about it."

"It's not so important that it is personal," he began. Heero sighed, "Keli, do you remember hearing who your father was when Hari was attacking you in the last battle you've been in?"

She thought for a moment, "Hmm…my mom's Naiomi Akutenshi, my stepfather was Frere, my grandfather is Ichemei Akari, and my sis is Jenn. And my father's name was…"

~FLASHBACK~

__

Hari came onto her screen, "I have the perfect suit now, and you just got the defected one. It'll be easy to get rid of you. And when I've murdered you, I'll go on to kill your friends and family! Just like I killed your father!"

"Father?!" she demanded. "My father died, before I was even born, in a battle!"

He laughed, "Yes, I remember. That was a glorious battle! That as when I murdered the Commander Odin Lowe!"

"No!" she yelled, "I'll kill you! To avenge everyone OZ as ever killed, and to protect my family and friends!" she rushed at the new suit.

*****~*****

She opened her eyes, now knowing that she had shut them. "Yes. His name was Odin Lowe."

Heero gazed at her with his signature apathetic glare. "Will you swear not to tell anyone else this?"

Keli looked up at him, "Huh? What is it, Heero?"

"Will you keep this a secret or not?"

She nodded, "Hai. Your secret's safe with me."

He sighed, "My real name is Odin Lowe. I was named after my uncle."

~FLASHBACK~

__

She shrugged, "If you know how to...actually it's hack-proof to people with Windows. The security isn't as heavy surrounding Macs."

Duo shook his head. "I am seriously beginning to wonder whether or not you're Heero's twin. You two are both nuts, and too good with computers to be in the human race."

She smiled, "I'm not crazy, I just have fun hacking into different systems. I think of it as a challenge. The skills come in handy now, and they might come in handy later on."

He rolled his eyes, "As I said before, twins."

*****~*****

"I just remembered Duo saying something, awhile back. He said that you and I acted like twins. I guess he hit closer to home with that than he thought," Keli mumbled.

"So you remembered something else?"

"Yup. For some reason, certain things are triggering the memories. Itokosan…"((Cousin, I think. Either that or its just Itoko))

"Don't call me that," Heero quickly responded. "You can't call me your cousin, or Odin. I don't want anyone else to know who I really am."

She nodded, "Alright." She looked up into the artificial sky, "I think I'd forgotten that Heero was a code-name—at least from everything I remember so far." Keli stood up, "Well, aren't we going to go to L-1?"

"Yeah."

******~*****

::Jeopardy music plays::

Keli: Ohayoo, minna! Next time on ShootingStarr 2, we take a look at Earth, and Peace Legacy, as they develop a mission to get rid of a new organization springing up in Russia, known as _Revelation_. The group has been stealing mobile suits, and is preparing for an all-out attack on the government!

Rachel: We weren't in this one!

John: Yes we were Rach. We just weren't in it a lot.

Keli: Well guys, this next chapter will be about you only! So you get lots of air-time!

Karen: Yippie yahoo!

Emily: BAAAAA!

Jenn: I wasn't in this at all!

Keli: Of course not. But you will be. I'll make you pregnant.

Jenn: NO YOU WON'T! ::Keli and Jenn get into an all-out brawl::

Leigh: ::Stands in front of the two:: We'll see ya next time!

Emily: Ja-ne!


	2. A Mission Needing Assistance

A Time of Need for Peace Legacy

A Mission Needing Assistance 

** **

Karen turned away from the video screen.It was three weeks after Heero and Duo had attacked the base.Since that time, the agents had gotten word from many different allies in different countries around the world that a new rebel group was forming, called _Revelation.The group centered in Russia, but there were other branches in Iraq, where Kassy was living, and in Korea, where Angelina was at college._

"How do we get to all three of these places?"Leigh asked.

"I suggest we divide into three separate groups…but that wouldn't work too well, seeing as to how we only have five agents," John suggested.

"You can go alone," Karen teased."But I'm sure you would die without your precious Rachel, so…"

Rachel glared at Karen, and John just looked hurt, "What was that, Karen?"Rachel taunted."I thought I heard you say something…would you mind terribly if you repeated it?"She gave Karen a look that could kill.

"Err…umm…sorry Rachel!"Karen yelled out meekly.No one wanted to be near Rachel when she got mad.

John cleared his throat in an attempt to get everyone's attention.It didn't' work.So took in a lung-full of air, and then yelled uncharacteristically, "Would everyone SHUT UP?!"Everyone turned around, and looked at him.He blushed, "Umm…now that I have your attention, can I suggest a form of attack?"

Karen nodded, "Go ahead."

"Well, since there are five of us, two can go to one base, three can go to the other base, and we can all hit the main base together."

Leigh nodded thoughtfully, "That could work…"

"Hey!A good idea coming from an idiot!"Emily exclaimed in a teasing voice.

John stared at her, and replied matter-of-factly, "I am not an idiot."

"You sure do act like one every time something like this comes up," Rachel muttered.

"I just don't want anybody getting hurt on these missions.I mean…you remember what happened _last time we had a mission to do something kind of like this…it wasn't all that successful," he replied, getting quiet all of the sudden.That comment made everyone shut up for a minute._

Rachel and Leigh had known Keli—they had almost been as close to her as the others.The two had only learned of her death after they joined Peace Legacy."Yeah…I remember what you told us happened," Rachel mumbled.

"That's not gonna happen again," Karen explained quickly."We'll make out a planned attack."

"Good idea," Leigh told her."But who gets paired up?"

"How about me and Rach—" John began.He was cut off by a chorus of NO!'s, including one by Rachel.

"How about John, Emily, and me, and Rachel and Leigh?"Karen suggested.The whole group nodded, minus John."Then it's settled.John, Emily, and I will go to Iraq, and we'll let the two new agents handle the less-threatening Korea."

~~~*~~~

Back on the Colonies…

Heero was in the office of the apartment that Quatre had loaned him the money to rent out, and surprised to receive an e-mail from Karen that read:

**Heero:**

** **

**The Peace Legacy organization is going to be attacking the new _Revelation group that has sprung up, next week.I would like to enlist you to help us, along with anyone else you can get in contact with.You can meet up with our group in Iraq, at 1300 hours, in exactly a week.The two new recruits will be at the new base in Iraq.If there is anything you need, please contact me._**

** **

Karen 

Heero yelled out into the other room, "Keli!I just got an interesting e-mail."

She walked into the room, "Nani, Itokosan?"She looked at the computer, drawing a complete blank."I don't remember Karen…"

He glanced up at her, "She's short, with long blonde hair and blue eyes…"

Keli thought for a minute, "Matte (Wait a minute), I think I remember…I DO remember!"She read the e-mail."Why did you call me in here to read this?"

"Because, you may be able to remember more things if you're on a mission."

"You want me to go with you as backup?"

"Hai.I'm going to contact the other four Gundam pilots as well.I can also just tell Karen to put your own Gundam on a carrier, and land it away from the battlefield."

"I don't think I'd be of much use to anyone in a battle."

'If certain sentences can activate her memories, then a battle is sure to trigger her entire memory.' Heero thought to himself.Instead, he said, "You can still fight, if you say you passed all of those mobile suit tests they gave you at that military camp.And from what I've seen in the past, groups like this usually have heavy security.We could use the help."

Keli nodded, "All right.But I'm telling you right now; I won't be of much use to you."

~~~*~~~

On Earth, Karen was busy working on her mobile suit, when an e-mail came through for her.She walked over to her laptop, and looked at the screen."User unknown?"She asked herself.'Must be Heero.'

She opened it, and a message popped up:

**Karen,**

** **

**I will contact the other four Gundam pilots for their assistance as well.But in the meantime, I need you to do something for me.Would you bring the Gundam ShootingStarr with you to Iraq?It may be needed as backup.I'll get Duo to come with me to Iraq, and Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei can attack Korea's base.**

** **

**Heero**

She stared at the e-mail.And replied.

Heero, have you forgotten that there's a lock on it?Jenn got lucky that one time b/c she didn't have it locked, but now it's been locked by Ichemei.The only person that could possibly open it now is Keli, and she's dead.I can't do anything about it.

A few minutes later she got one back that read:

That doesn't matter.We can still use the mobile suit.

Karen sighed, and replied, talking as she typed, "Okay Heero.I'll bring the Gundam to Iraq."

~~~*~~~

A week later, the agents were ready to go and at the airport.The group had been outfitted yet-again—this time in matching outfits that consisted of: a jacket of each one's choosing with the organization's logo on it, a pair of white military-style pants, a white shirt, and black boots.

"Hey, these are better than the last uniforms we had," Karen commented, speaking of the ones they had had since the beginning of the rebel group known as Peace Legacy.

"Welp, this is the first uniform I've had," Leigh commented, "and I'm not complaining."

"Me either," Rachel added.

Karen stared at the two, "Whatever.Now, we're sending you two on a mission all by yourselves—but Angelina will be there as well.She's going to aid in the attack as best she can without her own mobile suit, as will Kassy in Iraq.Should you need any help, contact us."

The two nodded, and walked away to the air carrier that had their mobile suits in it.The other three walked off to the area where the other two carriers were.One was for their own suits, and one was for the still-unusable Gundam.

"Bye guys!"Leigh called out."Our mission will go off perfectly, so you don't have to worry about us!"

~~~*~~~

Back on the Colonies, Heero and Keli were ready to go to Earth.Keli had found some clothes in a store that Heero had said were like the clothes she used to wear, so she had gotten them.She was now wearing a pair of baggy black pants; an ankle-length silver trenchcoat; and a black halter-like top that was bound at the neck, with no sleeves.A pair of Nike Runners were on her feet, and her hair was left down.

The two ran through the plan again."I'll help the three with attacking the base, and so will Duo, if he gets there on time.In the meantime, you'll have to make a break for the carrier, and get the Gundam out.You don't have to worry about the carrier, just destroy it," Heero instructed."I'll contact you through the communications' unit if we need your backup."

"All right," Keli told him, "I get it.So, we head for the earth now?"

"Hai," Heero stated as the two boarded the carrier Heero had been using for his Gundam.

~~~*~~~

Back on Earth, the three carriers were flying high above the Pacific Ocean, ready to break off onto two different courses.Leigh and Rachel were in a carrier, John and Emily were another, and Karen was alone in the Gundam's carrier."We're flying over Korea," Leigh stated, coming on the communications unit in the other two planes."We'll split off from you now.Bye!"

Their plane began descending, and the other two continued on.Leigh and Rachel landed the carrier, got out their mobile suits and then proceeded to fly to the base.It was about ten miles from their landing area, so it wouldn't take them long.

**

When they got to the base, the place was in a state of panic.Angelina was already there, and she was making herself known.There were small fires all over the place.Rachel centered in on the tall Korean girl.

Angelina waved, and then said loudly, "I've taken care of the main security!But they've called in their mobile troops, and there's only so much I can do without a suit!I'm gonna get out of here!"

Rachel nodded, even though she knew she couldn't see her."Okay!Me and Leigh can handle it from here!See ya later!"Angelina ran over to a fallen motorcycle, picked it up, and roared off into the black night.

"Hey Rachel, I can see some mobile dolls coming into view!"Leigh yelled out, coming into view on a corner of Rachel's screen."We'll have to take care of them before we can get inside to get rid of the base."

Rachel nodded, and prepared for battle.On her monitor, at least one hundred mobile dolls were heading their way.When they were no farther than 100 yards away, they attacked.

Three of them charged at Rachel's green suit.She hadn't been in a battle before, but she knew what to do.The flame throwers flashed, and the suits were reduced to ashes.She began shooting at some other suits coming her way.

Leigh powered up the gattling, and fired, charring two dolls beyond recognition.She pulled out the beam saber and swiped it across the middle of another.

After a few minutes of battle, the two were getting tired, and more dolls kept coming.There were still about fifty left.The two Gundam-like suits were damaged, but they were still operable.As they fought, Rachel's suit was shot through and through by bullets, and Leigh barely escaped a blast from a beam rifle.

"I can't keep this up!"Leigh yelled out to Rachel, "I can't stand it for much longer!"

"Same here!And only half of the troops have been eliminated!"Rachel called back.

The two suits both flew backwards, and landed back-to-back.Too fast for them to get out of the defensive position, the mobile dolls had completely surrounded them.

"I'm out of ammo," Rachel muttered.

"Same here," Leigh replied."This sucks."

The mobile dolls began to power up."Bloody hell!"Rachel screamed out as the suits fired.Both of the girls shut their eyes tightly.

Nothing happened to the two, and Rachel opened one of her eyes slightly.She then yelled out, "Leigh!!People came to help us!"

It was true.The mobile dolls now had three real Gundams to worry about.The Gundams Sandrock, Heavyarms, and Altron.

Quatre appeared on Rachel and Leigh's monitors, "Are you two all right?"He knew who they were by recognizing the mobile suits, but he had never seen the two in person.

Leigh nodded, "Yup.We're okay, but our suits are all outta ammo."

He nodded, "Heero was the one who told us to come here.He and Duo are in Iraq.It's lucky for you that we got here in time."

Wufei came onto his screen, "Quatre.The dolls have been eliminated."

He nodded, "Thanks, Wufei."

Rachel glared at the blonde boy, "You're Quatre, right?And the one in the orange suit is Trowa, and Chinese boy is Wufei?"

Quatre nodded, "Hai.You're Rachel, and Leigh is in the other suit, I presume?"

"That's right.Now, are we gonna take over this base or are we gonna sit here and talk all night?"Leigh asked, coming onto both of the screens.

Rachel grinned evilly, "I wanna blow stuff up!"

The group of five abandoned their mobile suits, not having to worry about them anymore.The group entered the base, heavily armed.

As soon as they did, a massive number of solders bombarded them.The group was ready.Wufei drew a katana and began slicing a dicing, and the rest drew guns and fired.

Ten of the soldiers went down in the first few seconds, and the other twenty were quick to follow."Hey Rach, you think it would be a good idea to stock up on weapon ammo while we're here?"Leigh asked.

"DUH!"Rachel yelled as a reply, running down a hallway."It would be best if we all split up, make sure all of the soldiers are taken out, meet up back outside, and then torch the place."

"I'll see you all later then!"Trowa called out, going into an adjoining hall.The other three departed into different areas too.

**

Rachel was alone in the hallway.She walked calmly, opening doors as she went, making sure that no one was there.All of the sudden she felt a gun at the back of her neck.

"I guess I'm caught," she stated, a little too happily.

"I guess you're right," an older voice stated."Now, just turn around nice and slow."Rachel complied, and faced the soldier.His gun was aimed straight at her."Don't try anything stu—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Rachel had reached into her pants, grabbed a gun, and had it pressed against his head."Here's a little tip," she began, cocking the gun, "Don't fuck with me."She pulled the trigger, and he slumped to the floor.

Leigh came in on her communication watch."I heard a gunshot!Did someone catch you?Where are you?"

"I got caught by a soldier," Rachel replied simply.

"WHAT?!Where is he?!"

"Dead," Rachel told her, with a devilish grin on her face.

"You killed a soldier?"

"Yup."She continued merrily down the hallway.

**

Leigh was having less trouble.No soldiers could be found in the hall she was in, so she continued back to the place the group had gotten in.She proceeded to go and get her suit's ammo replaced.

**

Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre had no complications either.The base was completely under their control now.

**

The entire group met back outside, and the two girls replenished their ammunition.The Gundam pilots stood around and waited until they were ready.

In a few minutes, the two suits flew into the air, and the five of them powered up.They all fired their main weapons at the same time, demolishing the base in a huge burst of light and sound.

"Now what do we do?"Trowa asked.

"Now we wait for the others to contact us, and then we head to Russia to rendezvous with the other Legacy agents," Rachel told him.

~~~*~~~

The three agents landed the planes a ways away from the base, knowing that mobile suits would be scanning the area.Their own suits were unloaded, and ShootingStarr was left alone in the carrier.The three blasted towards the site.

As with Korea, the base had already been attacked.Kassy was busy with launching bombs at almost anything that moved for the moment.No mobile troops had been called yet.

Kassy looked up as the three suits flew by overhead, and grinned, "Hey guys!Haven't seen you in awhile!They've called in mobile troops, so I'll get outta here while I still have a car!"She waved, leapt into a small sport's car, and drove out of the parking lot with a trail of smoke coming up.

"We can take care of the rest of this lil problem," Karen stated, putting on a fake southern accent.

"Yeah, it can't be that hard to take out a base that doesn't even have any suits guarding it," John added.

"Err…John?"Emily inquired."About two hundred of them are showing up on my radar."

"WHAT?!"He and Karen yelled at the same time."Are you sure?"Karen finished.

"Yup."

"Oh shit…" Karen mumbled, as the suits came into view on her screen.She leveled the gun on the right arm of her suit, and took aim.

"This isn't good…" John muttered, pulling out the beam saber on his own suit.

"Three against two hundred is usually considered bad odds," Emily added, adjusting the blades in the suit's hands.

The mobile dolls launched themselves at the three.Karen took down a total of thirty before she ran out of ammo; Emily knocked about five down, and began firing at the rest; and John had taken out about ten so far.They weren't doing too good.

**

"I'm out of ammo!"Karen yelled out, throwing down the big rifle.

"Me too," Emily replied.

"Same here," John stated."We're screwed."His suit flew back to the other three, and they got into a defensive circle."We've only taken out about 45 dolls.There are still 77.5 percent of them left."

"That's not good," Karen muttered.The mobile dolls closed in on the three, and powered up their weapons.

"It doesn't end like this!"Emily screamed out as they fired.The shot of energy didn't hit her suit.As a matter of fact, it didn't hit any of the suits.

**

"It looks like we got here just in time, huh?" the group heard Duo's voice say arrogantly.

"Hai," Heero replied.

The two suits were standing in front of the other threes', and had blocked the blasts."Heero!Duo!"Emily yelled out."For the first time I'm glad to see you two!"

"Don't be glad yet," Heero muttered, "We've still got to destroy over a hundred mobile suits."His Gundam blasted at the dolls directly in front of him, drawing his beam saber as he did.He struck two of them and swept past.The two suits blew up behind him."You three are out of ammunition, but you still have your hand-held weapons, so you should still be able to fight."

The agents nodded, and blasted into the air.

**

A few more minutes in battle, and things weren't getting much better.A lot of the mobile dolls still remained, and now there were mobile suit troops out as well, which made the troop count go up to over a hundred left—even after they had taken out a hundred of the original.

"This isn't a very fair fight!"Duo yelled out as he destroyed three mobile dolls in a row.

"This really sucks!"Emily cried out.

Heero pulled up his communications' screen, and called the other Gundam."Keli, now might be a good time for you to make an entrance!"

**

The girl sitting in the dark mobile suit smiled to herself as she got a message from Heero.It was time for her to come back to life.She pressed a few buttons on the keyboard.The suit's eyes glowed once, and the computers started up._Supply the password, appeared on the main screen._

Keli thought for a moment, then stated, "A soldier's life that ends in battle will never rest if his side lost.A soldier's life that ends after a battle at least knows victory or tastes defeat."

_Password verified, appeared on the screen, and the suit's controls began to work.The Gundam sat up, and blasted out of the carrier.It headed in the direction of the smoke._

**

Back on the battlefield, the Gundams were all in a bad spot.Heero and Duo still had ammunition, but not a lot of it, and their suits were not in the best shape anymore.The other three had resulted in using their weapons at about half-power.

'Keli, where the hell are you?'Heero asked himself.He got his answer in a few seconds.

**

Karen screamed out as three of the troops launched at her, beam cannons ready.She couldn't avoid or get away from any of them.She squeezed her eyes shut as the suits edged closer.

A huge blast sounded out from above her and a loud yell of "get away!" was heard, which came from Emily.Her suit hit the dirt as an even bigger blast vaporized the place she was just floating in.

She flipped the suit over, and saw the ShootingStarr Gundam high in the air, with its wing cannon aimed at another bunch of suits.The Gundam fired, and ten more suits were vaporized._::Think really cool battle music.((Karen, Rachel, and Kassy; think"Exaltation"))::_

"Who the hell is that?!"John yelled out, landing his suit on the ground.

Heero smiled to himself, and shot into the air, stopping when he was right beside the other suit.The two fired their main weapons at the same time.Each of them took out another thirty.

"Fifty suits left," Heero told Keli.

"_Wakari Masen,"((I understand)) she stated.Her voice sounded a little strange.Lower, and not as confused as it had before--more like her old voice._

**

Inside the Gundam, Keli was fighting inside her mind.She was reviving old memories—mostly memories of battles, and they were surfacing at the same time.It was hard for her to pay attention, but as she fought in her mind, she began to remember.

She blasted down into the mass of mobile suits, and pulled out the double-edged beam saber.She swiped it past five suits, destroying them all.Heero was still in the air, firing as soon as his Gundam's power could handle it.

The last fifty suits were taken out in less than five minutes, and the original five suits that had been in the battle flew into the air as a bunch of soldiers ran outside, armed with missile launchers.ShootingStarr landed.

Six missiles launched themselves at the suit, and it stood there as the weapons connected.They didn't even make a scratch in the paint of the Gundam.

Its lower-class ammunition took out the launcher, but left the soldiers in tact.They gaped at the huge suit.

Keli stood up inside the Gundam, opened the cockpit hatch, and stepped out into the night.The wind blew her hair and coat all around.She stood with one hand in a pocket, and the other hand left hanging down, balled into a fist.The whole look made her appear almost inhuman.

Immediately, one of the soldiers recognized her."It's that Akutenshi bitch!She's still alive!"

The girl stood there, with a smirk on her face.She called out to the soldiers, "The Akutenshi Bitch has been on a long trip to hell!"She pulled a gun out of her pocket, and fired, killing one of the soldiers on impact."But I'm back now, and anyone that gets in my way has their own ticket to hell."

She threw off the coat, and it floated to the ground in a trail of silver.The all-black outfit that she wore made her look a little creepy.Her hair was still blowing all around, and the gun was reposed at the soldiers."I believe you four soldiers have had a good life, so I'll let you go ahead and see hell now."

The gun fired four more times.The soldiers stayed standing for a moment, but then all four of them fell simultaneously.Keli stood there for a few seconds, then put the gun up, and leapt to the ground.She landed gracefully, and then looked up at the Gundams high above her.

**

Karen stared down at the girl in all black, and almost passed out.Everything about her was the same, only her hair was longer.Keli Akutenshi was the one standing on the ground; she was the one that was inspecting the soldiers to see if they had any weapons on them that she could steal.

Emily came onto her screen, "It can't be her!It's impossible!"

"It's true," Heero began, appearing next to Emily's picture on Karen's screen."Duo and I found her at the base we attacked.She was working as a commanding officer."

"Yeah," Duo added in, "She's got amnesia, so she didn't remember how to contact any of us."

"What do you mean by amnesia?"John questioned.

"She remembers very little," Duo stated bluntly.

"That sucks," Emily muttered."But this is awesome!Keli's still alive!She's missed two years of her life, but—"

"She's alive," Karen finished for her.

Emily nodded, and then rushed down and landed beside ShootingStarr.She leapt out of the mobile suit and practically tackled the taller girl wearing completely black."Keri-chan!You're alive!"

~FLASHBACK~

_OK, picture the entire other series here._

_ _

~*****~

Keli looked down at the girl, "Emiry-chan?I remember…"

Emily got a confused look on her face, "Keri-chan?_Nan des ka?(What is it?)"_

Keli backed away from Emily, and glanced down at the ground, "Wa-_Wakarimasen (I don't know).I remember everything now.Bu-but why do I feel so—so __weird?"_

The other four landed and ran to Emily and Keli.The two other Legacy agents hugged her."Umm…umm…guys, I can't breathe!" She yelled out, pulling away.

"I can't believe this," John stated.

"Me either," Karen added in.

Keli looked confused when she heard the red-head talk."Karen-chan?"

Karen looked up, "Huh?"

"What happened to your hair?"

She laughed, "I got it cut and died.But we should finish our job first.Then we can talk about what's been going on."

"Hai.Where are Kassy and Angelina?"

"Well, Kassy lives in this country now, and Angelina lives in Korea."

"What?They left Dothan?"

"Hai."

Heero stared at the group that was trying to catch up, "We don't have time for this.We have to destroy the base."

Keli looked up at him, "Oh yeah.Gomen."

The group of six walked into the base.No soldiers were present.Most likely, it had been guarded by the mobile dolls, or all of the soldiers had died in the mobile battle.After the group explored the entire base, they left it.

A small blast from Zero's beam gattling reduced the base to little more than rubble.

Rachel came in on Karen's communications link."The base is a buncha scrap metal now.How are you guys doing?"

"Well, we found out that Keli's still alive," Karen replied.

"WHAT?!"

"Yup," Karen answered, "Heero had asked me to bring ShootingStarr to Iraq, so I did.Duo and Heero came to help us out at just the right time, but we were still outnumbered, and then ShootingStarr appeared.Keli was in the cockpit."

Rachel's jaw dropped, "I don't believe this."

"You should.Listen, I'll give you the link number for her suit, and you can talk to her yourself."Karen gave her the coordinates.

"I wanna see how bad Karen's hallucinating…" Rachel mumbled to herself as she dialed up the number.A piece of her screen blocked the scenery.Instead, it showed Keli, just as Karen said.

"Huh?"Keli turned and looked at the screen to the side of her, where Rachel was on the screen."Rachel?"

"Bloody HELL!"Rachel screamed out, scared out of her mind.

"What are you doing using this link to contact me, and why is your link coming to me from Angelina's mobile suit?"

Rachel sighed, "This is a looong story.One that I would rather share over tea and a pool.Just know this: Kassy and Angelina picked me and Leigh to be in Peace Legacy."

"This is incredibly confusing," Keli muttered.

"Then I'll let you go," Rachel said, dropping the line.

**

Meanwhile…

Heero had contacted Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei."Tell the Legacy agents with you that the plan is to meet at the old OZ base in Mongolia.We'll refuel and replenish our supplies, then attack the Russian Revelation base."

"Hai," all three of them stated at the same time.

******~*****

::Really annoying 'Next time' music begins to play._NHS concert band people; think "Activity March"::_

Keli:Ohayoo minna!Next time Peace Legacy and the Gundam pilots team up and attack the Revelation base in Russia!The final battle is in the next chapter!Stay tuned!

Jenn: (Sarcastically) Woohoo.That sounded like a TV commercial.

Keli:Shut up.I can make you do whatever I want…remember?

Jenn:(Shuts up for fear of being made pregnant)

Karen:That was mean, Keri-chan.

Keli:But it was called for.C'mon, give me a lil credit.I do what I want.

Emily:(Sighs) Stop the fighting, please.

Rachel:(Bouncing up and down) Yay!I was in it!I was in it!

John:Yup.So was I.It was mainly about us, too.

Leigh:I like it when the story's about the supporting cast.It makes it cooler.

Keli:That's why I did it.I wanted you guys to be able to do your own little thing, without the main character.

Karen:Yeah, but YOU'RE the main character.

Keli:(Beams) I know.

John:You're too egomaniacal.And you have too much power.

Keli:Look at you, Mr. I'm too good to sing!((Umm…for those of you that don't know, it was a long story…))You should be happy for me doing this!(Grins evilly)If you piss me off, I'll make you and Rachel screw…I'd find that funny.

John:(Stares)You wouldn't dare.

Keli:Watch me.

John:No!(Lunges at Keli)You're not making me a hentai freak!

Keli:(Laughs evilly)You're not the hentai freak, your kinky sex-obsessed girlfriend is!!

Rachel:HEY!!!(Joins in on the chase)

(Leigh, Karen, Jenn, and Emily stare at Keli running from Rachel and John.Karen grabs some popcorn out of a microwave that appeared from nowhere.)

Karen:Who wants popcorn with their movie?

Everyone else: Me!Me!Me!

(Karen passes out popcorn.The little group sits down in lounge chairs and watch Keli go running by screaming.)

Leigh, Karen, Jenn, and Emily: We'll see ya next time!Ja-ne!

Next on my agenda, ShootingStarr 2!Chapter 3


	3. A Past Long-Forgotten

A Past Long-Forgotten ****

A Past Long-Forgotten

((NOTE: To make it shorter—actually, to make it easier to get through, I've used the manga abbreviations for mobile suits and mobile dolls. Mobile suits are call MS, and mobile dolls are referred to as MD.))

*****~*****

The entire group met together in the Mongolian OZ base, and Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were surprised to learn that Keli was alive and well.

"And so I ended up here," Keli finished her story for the second time in a month. This time she left out the part where Heero turned out to be her relative.

"Damn," Rachel commented, staring at Keli, who was leaning against the foot of ShootingStarr. The whole group had decided to stay at the base for a night, and then attack the Russian base the next night, since it would take the group most of the next day to repair their suits.

"I find this situation strange, to say the least," John muttered, taking a seat beside Rachel. "You've been umm—dead for two years, and now you show up?"

Keli sighed, "I guess so. I actually remember everything now, but I don't know what's been going on for the past two years. I wanna know what you guys have all been doing."

"Well…since we graduated," Karen began, "I've gotten my own apartment and work as a graphics designer for a cable company."

"I've been living at my own house still," Emily added. "And I now work at a doctor's clinic as an understudy."

"I'm doing nothing…" John muttered.

"Kassy's living in Iraq, and I took her place," Leigh began. "Right now I'm working as a reporter for the newspaper."

"Angelina's going to college in Korea," Rachel stated, "And I'm working as a message-board columnist."

Keli noticed the fact that John and Rachel were kinda in PDA mode. She raised an eyebrow. "Umm…please don't tell me that the two of you are dating…" John nodded. "Goody, yet another couple formed from this damned group," she muttered, glancing over at Karen and Quatre, and Trowa and Emily. That and the fact that Kassy had had a thing for Heero added up to four.

"I don't find it amusing," John told her, giving her a glare.

"_Bakayaro_," she replied, crossing her arms.

"Oh stop acting all mysterious," Leigh taunted, calling out to Keli. "You might as well sit down, or go look for the generator with Heero, Wufei, and Duo."

Keli straitened up, "Fine. I'll go look for a damned generator. Just to get away from all this PDA…" She started walking off, "God, this is just nasty…"

**

Keli was wandering around in the dark for a few minutes, using her senses and good vision. It wasn't helping, so she just wandered around in the darkness. She sighed, "Looking for a generator in pitch-black light is a hell-uv-a lot better than watching six people hang all over each other."

She snuck around a corner, and began watching her footing. She didn't realize someone was near her until she bumped into something that wasn't a wall.

Keli let out a scream, but her mouth was quickly covered up, and someone wrapped his arms around her, making it impossible to move. "Don't. Move." Someone stated quietly. "If you're some sort of soldier or guard here you'd better tell me where the rest of your group is." The voice was masculine, but she couldn't tell how old the person was.

Keli tried to speak, but since a hand was clamped over her mouth, she couldn't do anything. So she shook her head.

"Is that an 'I won't tell you?'" the voice asked sinisterly.

She clamped down on his hand, and he let her go. Keli immediately took the opportunity to throw him to the ground and pull out her automatic. "No, it's an 'I'm not a damned soldier so don't fucking touch me'," she retorted. "Now that the tables are turned, why don't you tell me who the hell you are?" She picked him up clear off the ground, and threw him against the wall. As she heard the dull thud that signalized that he had smashed into the wall, the lights flickered once, and then emitted a steady glow.

"Oh God! Duo-kun!" She ran over to the wall where he'd slid down it, "_Gomen_! Are you okay?!"

He lifted up his head, "Owe…"

She helped him up, "_Heero wa Doko Des ka _(Where is Heero?)? I thought you were with him and Wufei. I was trying to find the three of you."

"You didn't have to slam me into a wall!" Duo yelled.

"_Gomen nasai_! I didn't know it was you! And you grabbed me first, damnit!"

"I thought you were a soldier, so shut up! You didn't get hurt or anything, now did you?"

"You didn't either!" Keli retorted. She began stalking off, "I'll just go back to PDA-land now, and let you sulk!" She turned back to him, "You know, you've been acting like a huge jackass ever since you found out that I'm still alive. Get the thick metal rod out of your ass and deal with it!"

He ran up behind her, but didn't say anything. She kept walking, not bothering to care about where she was going, since the lights were now on. Of course, she didn't know the way back to the repair room.

"Umm…can I say something?" Duo began.

Keli sighed, "Fine."

"The repair room is back that way."

"Oh," she muttered. She turned around, and began walking back the other way.

**

The two got back, and Rachel opened her mouth to say something nasty, but Keli pointed at her and spoke quickly, "Don't even think about saying what you wanna say right now, because if you do, you're dead. Nothing happened, nothing's going to happen, and you can go to hell."

"My, aren't we the happy camper?" Rachel taunted, "I wasn't going to say anything, honest!"

"Go to hell," Keli replied, sitting down and leaning against the foot of her Gundam once again, which was away from the rest of the group.

"I've been to hell, thank you," Rachel retorted, "it was fun. I got to meet your parents."

"How fun for you," Keli responded dryly. She looked down at her watch, "It's three a.m., our time, so I suggest that we all get some sleep." At that moment, Heero and Wufei got back.

**

In the morning, the group made the necessary repairs to their suits, and loaded them with ammunition. "So we attack the Russian base as soon as night falls?" Leigh asked, after the group had gone over the plans. Now they were sitting around the repair room, working on last minute alterations.

"_Hai_," Keli replied, "that way the base won't be able to locate us as well as during the day. It'll be easier for us to sneak up, and make our attack a surprise. Hopefully, they won't know what hit them before the base and soldiers are gone."

"Sounds simple enough," Rachel said.

"It could turn out harder than you think it will be," Karen berated her. "Most of our missions were supposed to be easy, but they very nearly got us killed."

"So you've told us," Leigh sighed, waving her hand in the air. "Today wasn't that bad."

"You just almost got killed," Wufei finished for her. "Admit it, if we hadn't have come, you and the other new _onna_ (woman, for those that don't' know) would be dead. _Anata no atarashii sugiru; osoi sugiru, to baka._"

"What did he just say?" Leigh asked.

Keli looked up, "He said that you're too new; too slow, and stupid. And on top of that he referred to you and Rachel as 'women'."

Wufei gave Keli a dirty look, and responded, "Well, it's true."

Keli stared at him, "_Anata no osoi to baka, sugiru, Chang. _ (You're slow and stupid too, Wufei.)"

He leapt to his feet, and yelled at the top of his lungs, "They're weak so they shouldn't be fighting!" ((I just had to make Wufei say that))

"We were weak when we joined the Legacy organization, but we grew more experienced over time, Wufei," John began. "Give them a chance." He muttered under his breath, "Because I think you would just die if Rachel or Keli kicked your ass."

Wufei sighed, and sat back down. "You are all weak."

Keli sighed, "_Bakayaro_."

He stared at her, "What did you just say, _onna_?"

"The _ONNA_ has a name, thank you very much," Keli retorted, not in the mood to take his crap, "And I called you an idiot. Now, what are you—no, what can you do about it?" It was obviously an insult. Of course, that was the way Wufei took it.

Wufei leapt to his feet, "You useless brat!"

Keli raised an eyebrow, and responded more-or-less boredly, "Jackass."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Whore."

"Pussy."

"Dike."

"Trick."

"Hentai freak."

"_Cusso atama._ (Shit head)"

"Prostitute."

"Dick."

"_Onna_!"

"Shit fuck!"

"Hoe!" ((That came from Keli))

"_Baka_!"

"Ass hole!"

"Sorry excuse for a woman!"

"Sorry excuse for a boy," Keli replied. She yawned, "Keep the insults coming. I can outdo you."

During the passing of insults, the others were all staring at Keli and Wufei. Rachel was trying not to laugh, Karen had a smirk on her face, John looked a little sick, and Duo was laughing like a lunatic. The others were indifferently gazing at the two.

"Lesbian."

"Hell-in-a-Chinese-boy!"

"Shit."

"Mother fucker."

At the last comment, Wufei lunged for the girl that was sitting on the ground, throwing out insults as if it was her occupation. "You weak _onna_!"

Keli sprung up and grabbed his fist when it was a few inches from her face. And the sad thing was, Wufei was almost a foot taller than she was.

((I know in the last series she was like 5'9, which would make Wufei about 6'7—which isn't right. So I'll just say she's 5'5-5'6, which makes him about 6'2. Besides, that makes her about normal Jap. height, I think, and she should be quite a bit shorter than the boys are. [That would make all the Gundam pilots taller than her, along w/ John and Leigh, and it would make Karen, and Emily about 5'1-5'2, and Rachel 5'3-5'4].)) 

He swung his left fist as well, and she grabbed it too. "Now who's weak?" To demonstrate her point further, she began bending his wrists back.

"Let go of me now!" Wufei was getting even more pissed.

"Not until you decide to stop being a pain in the ass. You say I'm weak? I can't even see over your shoulders. And somehow, you can't move. How dare you call people you hardly know weak, especially when you have no idea how strong they really are."

"You're. Weak. Anyone that has been in a coma for a year and a half is weak. Anyone who just now remembers the last 19 years of her life is weak. You are as weak as they come."

"And you're as stupid as they come," Keli retorted, letting go of his hands, and giving him a kick that sent him flying to the ground. She sighed, and sank onto the ground, a symbol that obviously meant she was done with the fight.

It took Wufei about a minute to stand up. He walked back over to his seat, and sat. Duo, who was sitting in between Wufei and Heero, immediately stopped laughing. Instead, he had a sadistic grin on his face.

No one said anything for a few minutes, but then Duo, being the idiot he was, spoke up in a very happy voice, "I'm hungry."

"Hey, that's my line," Rachel whined.

"We're all hungry, damnit," Karen retorted. "But we'll have to wait until after tonight to get food. We don't exactly have a way to get to the nearest Burger KingI don't own Burger King, by the way!"

"But I want _food_!" Rachel yelled out. "I'm hungry, damnit!"

"Oh shut up!" Keli retorted. "You can relax and eat a million burgers after this mission's over!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Rachel asked in a small little-girl voice.

Keli sighed, "_Gomen_. I've just had enough shit to last a lifetime, I'm tired and sleep-deprived, I'm just now remembering countless little things that are so damned insignificant that it's really annoying that I remember them at all, and on top of that I have to deal with being hungry!" She took a deep breath after she said all of that.

"Don't loose your breath," Leigh muttered.

John raised his head up, "Go to sleep then. We still have about five more hours before it gets dark."

Keli nodded, "Good idea. I think I will take a nap for a few hours. I need some sleep." She turned to Wufei, and said specifically loud enough for him to hear her, "Just make sure Wufei doesn't go _anywhere_ near me."

Wufei glared at her for the third time in about twenty minutes, "I despise you."

"The feeling is mutual," Keli replied, walking away from the little circle.

"I don't blame her for being tired," Emily stated.

"Me either," Karen added. "The girl was just in a big battle—a battle that made her remember a crap-load more than a person should remember at one time."

"She's just weak," Wufei mumbled.

"Wufei, give the girl a chance!" Duo practically yelled at him. "You think everyone other than yourself is weak!"

"No, I only think women who shouldn't be fighting are weak."

Karen, Emily, Rachel, and Leigh all stood up, and towered over him, "You think we're weak?!" they all exclaimed at the exact same time.

Wufei got a traumatic look on his face, "Umm…I…umm…no…"

"That's better," Karen replied innocently. As soon as only the girls could hear her, she muttered, "Trick." The girls all sat down.

**

Keli woke up as someone kicked her lightly. She looked up to find Karen hovering over her. "Owe…why'd you kick me?" Keli asked slowly, sitting up, and staring at her.

"Because you need to get up," Karen replied happily, as usual.

"I couldn't sleep all that great anyway," she mumbled. "The floor's all cementy."

"Cementy? I've never heard that one before."

"What's wrong with cementy?"

"You're on crack."

"I know." Keli stood up, and put her hands behind her head, "I like crack. It's so good for you!"

Karen rolled her eyes, "Damn, you wake up all bright and peppy don't you?"

"Not really. I'm more of a night person."

Karen glanced at her watch. It was 8:30. "That explains it."

Keli gazed down at her vertically challenged friend, "Explains what?"

"It's 8:30."

"Oh. Then shouldn't we be going?"

"That's why I woke you up."

"Okay. Let's go then. I wanna get this over with. I've got enough explaining to do when we get back to Dothan, if I even decide to go back."

"Why wouldn't you?" Karen asked.

"I don't know."

"You can see the world later. Right now we've got business to take care of."

"Right," Keli responded, "Work first, decide what to do with the rest of your life later."

"_Hai_. Perfect philosophy."

**

The groups' MS were completely fixed, save a few dents and paint problems that weren't very noticeable. It was already established that the group would split into three main groups once they were inside the base. They could keep in contact by the communicators they had. The groups were as follows:

Group A: John and Wufei—since their suits are good for a mix of close and long-range combat.

Group B: Rachel, Karen, and Trowa—since their suits are all good for long-range combat.

Group C: Emily, Leigh, and Quatre—because their suits are close-range.

Group D: Keli, Heero, and Duo—because those three suits were a mix of power, speed, and fighting skills. 

((NOTE: I always pair them up this way—main character and other important people togetherAKA, relatives, and/or possible umm…relations, and the supporting cast paired up with the Gundam pilots. It's easier than figuring out an actual strategic grouping ^.^ Also, calling them by groups is easier than listing the names over and over and over and over…Plus, all of the girls are supposed to be pissed off at Wufei...))

**

The 11 members of the Peace Legacy and Gundam groups split off when they were near enough to the base to be spotted. Group A went around to the back of the base, Group B attacked from the right side, Group C attacked from the left side, and Group D attacked from above.

All of the groups began the attack as soon as the base found out that they were there.

A huge mixture of MD and MS blasted out of underground tunnels, and lasers fired from the building.

Group A had to deal with the MS mostly, which wasn't a problem. Altron blasted a few of them with its claws, and John's MS I don't' feel like going back and looking for it's name, which I thought was dumb in the first place flew by two and sliced them apart.

Group B had to deal with lasers attacking them from all sides. Trowa and Karen flew back to attack with their rifle arms while Rachel flew in on the beams and began getting rid of the root of the problem.

Group C had lasers to deal with as well, along with the MD. Leigh went in to attack the lasers, while Quatre and Emily took care of the MD.

Group D had the most to deal with. No lasers were bothering them, but majority of the MS, and 1/4 of the MD were attacking them. Heero powered up his beam gattling and fired into a stream of MD, destroying as many as possible. Keli did the same from higher in the air with her wing cannon. Duo was fighting alone on the ground for the moment, dealing with everything the others' blasts didn't destroy.

"It's easier when you have the leading advantage," Rachel stated as she shot another laser out of commission.

"Yup," Leigh replied, as she got rid of another MS. "All five of us, and the six Gundams. And now we actually have a strategic plan." Leigh flew by two more MD, hitting them across the chests with her beam saber. "Those were the last ones on my side. What about you Rach?"

"I'm still working on a few more lasers, but for the most part, I'm done."

"Cool. We're coming to help you."

"Thanks. I could certainly use it."

The others were almost done as well. For this battle, the group wouldn't even have to set foot inside the base—they could just get rid of it when all of the MS were destroyed.

**

"Heero, I've got something on radar," Keli began, looking at one of the side screens inside her Gundam. "It looks like an incredibly large mobile suit, along with about ten other suits. I can't find their statistics in my Gundam's database. They must be recently-designed suits, or antiques."

Heero pulled them up on radar, and replied, "Those suits must be incredibly new. They aren't showing up in my database either, and their outline is unfamiliar."

"Everyone, get ready!" Karen yelled out as the MS burst through a hidden launch area, and blasted towards the group.

"Peace Legacy and the Gundam pilots. How interesting…" The woman's voice was coming from the large MS. "I don't believe I recognize that other suit…" She, of course, was referring to the Gundam Keli occupied. It was still the same as the most recent design of it, but not many people had laid eyes on it, much less heard about it.

"Since you have not heard of this MS, I will tell you who I am," Keli began. "I am the recently-undead soldier whose life is to get bases like this out of commission. Neither I am in Peace Legacy, nor do I associate myself with the Gundam pilots. I am called Keli Akutenshi. Know thy name, and fear it." A quote by Shakespeare. I just think it sounds cool

"Keli Akutenshi? Of course…I figured as much. The child of a soldier and a peace-oriented representative. How quaint. Both you and your mother have sent me to hell."

Keli glanced over at Heero's Gundam, which was slowly reaching for its beam saber. She sent a private communication to him. "_Itokosan_, have you heard of this woman?"

"_Iie_," he replied, "but she apparently knows your background well enough to know who your parents are."

"I don't know who she is, but if she knew my parents, then that means she must have known me when I was little."

"I'm sure she did. But right now she's the enemy, so she has to die."

"_Hai_, Over and out, _Itokosan_." The link was cut, and Keli said to the woman, "Who are you? I gave you my name, now I expect yours."

"Fine. My name I shall give. I am Warui Nito."

"Okay, now how do you know who my parents are?"

"Your mother and I were up for the same position—as America's representative. I was a friend of your mother. I also knew you, and the brats you call friends, up until you were about nine."

Keli remembered that her mother had often had someone over at their old house, who she called Nito. The woman speaking was the same person.

"What do you want then? Why did you set up a rebel group? Who are you out to destroy?"

"Anyone who gets in the way of the actual government!" The suit she was in rocketed towards ShootingStarr.

Keli moved out of the way in time to see that the other ten suits were attacking her allies. She launched herself at the other MS, not worried about herself. A huge blast was sent in her direction. Keli got out of the way in time, but the force and quickness of the blast caused her suit to fall to the ground.

ShootingStarr wasn't in bad condition, but it wasn't exactly in top condition either. The other MS had much better odds of surviving, especially since that suit was proving to be faster and more loaded with ammunition than that of ShootingStarr. Keli was screwed. The others had better odds, and they kept fighting.

"Damnit, if I stay in this suit, I'll get killed easily, or at least the Gundam won't be operable anymore," Keli told herself, "ShootingStarr, I'm going to leave you for now."

It was a stupid decision and she knew it. Getting out of a protective MS during a battle was incredibly dumb—it would be a lot easier to be killed. But she didn't really care. Besides, if Nito was an old friend of Naiomi, then she might be obligated to explain some things.

Another blast sent her mobile suit to the ground. Keli stood up, and got out of the safe haven she had been in, leaving her life in the Nito's hands. She stood on her Gundam's chest.

"I see you've decided to surrender," Nito stated, pulling her MS beside the fallen Gundam.

"I surrender to no one," Keli replied coldly. "I abandoned my Gundam because I don't want it to be destroyed. If you were an honorable person, you would do the same, so that we can be on equal footing.

Nito got out of her own MS, and Keli finally got a good look at her. She looked a little younger than Naiomi, with black hair that went a little past her shoulders, and brown eyes. She was taller than Keli was by a few inches.

"I'm no less honorable than a ruthless soldier," she sneered, pulling out a gun. Nito fired, and Keli stumbled, then fell off the Gundam's chest. She hit the ground twenty feet below with a dull thud. ::"Rites of Tambero" starts up:: ((Karen and Rach, I told you I'd do this))

**

Karen stared at ShootingStarr as Keli got out of the cockpit. "No! You idiot!" As Nito pulled out a gun, Karen yelled out to Heero, "Heero! Nito's gonna kill her!"

"Huh—?" Heero looked at the two by their MS. He watched as Keli fell to the ground. "No! Shit!"

**

Nito leapt to the ground, and picked up the fallen soldier. "That was too easy. The Akutenshi brat isn't as tough as she was hyped up to be. A simple dart gun had her down in a few seconds." She began to walk back into the base.

**

Heero and Duo tried to get away from their enemies, but it wasn't working. As soon as Heero tried to make a quick escape, the MS he was fighting against shot at him, and wouldn't give him enough time to get away.

The MS were though—they had the weapons and strength of Gundams. All ten of them were a match for PL and the Gundams.

"This isn't looking so great," Emily commented slowly, "Keli's been taken, and we can't do a damned thing about it!"

"We've got to!" Rachel yelled out, "How else are we supposed to pull this off? This was gonna be an easy mission!"

"I told you: none of our missions have been easy—even the ones that seemed that way before we began them," Karen told her.

"We've got to pull through this!" Duo said, as he hit one of the MS with his scythe. The MS exploded in a brilliant flash of light. "Ha! Shows them that they shouldn't mess with Shinigami!"

Heero powered up his beam gattling, and fired. The suit he was up against dodged, but wasn't ready when Wing Zero smashed its beam saber into the MS, impaling it. He pushed the MS off the glowing blade, and it exploded a few seconds later. "Our odds are better now, at least," he muttered to himself.

Quatre pulled out the twin sickles from the sides of his Gundam, and thew them—glowing red—at one of the suits. The blades cut through it, and the suit blew up.

"I'm sick of this shit!" Rachel yelled out, smashing a suit in the head with her hand. She flew back, and burned it until it was unrecognizable.

"May hell and fury rain down upon your personage!" Karen yelled at the MS she was currently fighting. She aimed the rifle arm at it, and fired until her ammo ran out. As the pilot of the other suit tried to get away from the dying blast, she pulled out the small blade from the suit's arm, and sliced the MS down the middle.

John showered his target with bullets, and then cut it in half with his beam saber. Emily fired off all of her rounds to destroy another suit. Leigh powered up her gattling, and fired, making the suit-count one less. Wufei used the scorpion-tail on his Gundam to shoot down another suit. Trowa blasted the last suit out of the air with his rifle arm.

The allies got out of their suits and met on the ground. "What do we do now?" Leigh asked sarcastically.

"What do you think? We go in the base and find Keli," Rachel retorted.

Emily sighed, "This is getting harder and harder every second."

"It's probably going to get a lot worse," Heero muttered to himself. It was an obvious statement.

**

Keli woke up in a dark room, with some type of restraints around her wrists and a small line of blood that was running down her face. She sat up, and glanced down at her watch. Only about thirty minutes had passed since she'd been shot.

She scowled at the realization that she'd been shot, but she couldn't' feel anything. "Damnit, I got hit with a dart gun. It must have had some type of sedative in it. _K'so_!"

Her eyes darted down to the cuffs. "Fuck. This really blows." She stood up, and yelled out, "Nito! You Goddamned bitch! Let me outta this place!"

**

The allies were running down the hallway of the base, which they found to be _huge_. It had three stories that were above-ground, and they had no idea how many levels there were underground. On every level, one set of stairs led up, and the stairs across the hallway led down. They would have to inspect every one of them before they found Keli.

"Bloody Hell!" Rachel yelled, getting mad as the group got to the first line of stairs. "This is going to take awhile."

"We should split up, then," Trowa suggested. "One group looks upstairs, and the other group looks downstairs."

"Good idea," Karen said. "Who's gonna be in what group?"

In the end, Leigh, John, Rachel, Trowa, and Emily were in the first group; and Heero, Duo, Karen, Quatre, and Wufei were in the other.

"We'll take upstairs," John stated, running back to the stairs behind them. "Use your communicators when you find something!"

"I guess that means we've gotta take the unknown," Karen began, "John always takes the easiest route."

The other group walked to the stairs, and began to make their way down.

**

Keli opened her eyes slightly as someone opened the door, and stepped inside. "Commander Nito would like to see you now."

"Tell her to fuck herself," she replied, closing her eyes again.

Whoever it was gave her a hard kick to the back, and she was moved a few feet from her original spot because of the blow. Keli felt the need to spit and noticed that blood was running from her jaw line.

"Now, are you coming with me willingly or not?"

Keli stood up, and noticed that the guard didn't look so tough. "If you take off the cuffs I will, " she said, holding out her hands, which were bound together at the wrist.

"I don't think so."

"In that case…" Keli jumped in the air and dealt the guard a hard kick to the face. He fell back, and she started to run. Before she could get anywhere, Nito herself noticed her sprint out of the room. The girl wasn't watching where she was going, and stumbled.

Keli hit the wall with her shoulder, suddenly exhausted. She slid down the wall, and didn't even care when Nito grabbed onto her and spoke, "You're dumber than I thought, Kid. You honestly believe that you can even find your way out of here? And don't even think that your precious friends are coming for you. I have fifty well-trained soldiers housed in this base—your friends are no match."

"That doesn't matter," Keli muttered, just loud enough for her to hear, "I'll get rid of you, then I'll go find them. Just wait."

Nito laughed, "You're too drugged-up to do anything, Kid. That sedative was supposed to have someone like you out for a few days."

"I'm not very normal, then," Keli retorted, right before she passed out again.

**

The group that had gone up walked up the last flight of stairs, and checked all of the rooms. They began walking down the stairs, and abruptly stopped when they saw at least thirty soldiers with guns aimed straight at them.

"Oh shit," Rachel stated bluntly.

"You five are gonna die now," one of the soldiers told them. The five allies pulled out guns at the same time, and began firing.

John and Trowa held their ground, and kept firing. Rachel flipped off the third floor, landed on the second one, and began firing up at the soldiers before they had a chance to aim for her. Emily took cover behind a door, and fired whenever anyone got close to her. Leigh leapt down the stairs, and joined Rachel in shooting from below.

"Damn, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!" John yelled, ducking into an adjoining hallway, and reloading his gun. He leapt back out, and fired more.

"I know," Trowa replied. "Five against thirty aren't good odds. But I've been up against much worse than this before. We should make it out of here alive."

Rachel threw away her old gun, and pulled out a new one from her ankle. She began firing off as many rounds as she could in as little possible time.

Leigh reloaded her weapon, and began shooting all over again. Every target she aimed at, she hit.

The guard list had gone down to five against five. The remaining soldiers knew what they were doing, though. John felt a bullet go through his hand, and the gun dropped. The soldier aimed for a kill shot.

"John!" Rachel yelled out, holding her weapon high. She shot, and the soldier fell over the stairs, and crashed right in front of Rachel, with blood spurting from his head. She screamed and leapt back.

Leigh shot two of the others, and Emily hit one. The last soldier took one last shot, and began to make an escape. Trowa aimed for his back and fired. His target stumbled, and then fell into the pool of blood that was forming on the tile.

"Oh God!" Leigh yelled out, "This is nasty!"  
"It's called a fight," John muttered, pressing on his hand to try to stop it from bleeding. "Deal with it."

Emily stood up from behind the door, and walked over to the stairs, "Ewe…"

"I don't think thirty against five was all that fair," Rachel muttered. "And yet, we still won."

"And established that nothing's up here," Leigh added, "I hope the others are having slightly more luck."

**

The other group had been down three floors, and nothing had been found yet. "This sucks," Karen muttered.

"Yeah, but there's nothing we can do about it," Duo replied. He spotted something. "Hey guys, I think we just found a clue."

"What, are we the Scooby-Doo gang now?" Karen asked sarcastically.

Duo pointed to the arm that was hanging out of an open door, and a few blood spots on the wall across from it. The group walked to the knocked out soldier.

"Yup. That was Keli's work," Karen noted. "The guy's jaw's broken. Not many people can break someone's jaw by kicking him in the face once. Not to mention that the way his head is bent forwards, and the blood that got on the wall from the kick. But where's Keli?"

"If she'd escaped, then she would have come up towards us. But she didn't so…" Wufei said, "I'd say she got caught or killed."

"Damn you for being right," Karen muttered. The group continued down the hallway.

**

Keli woke up again thirty minutes later. She was in another room this time. It looked like a repair room—with high walls, a garish color scheme, and computer consoles all over.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked slowly, sitting up. The cuffs were gone, and she instinctively reached for her gun. "Damn…" she muttered, when she noticed that it, along with her watch, was gone.

"You're in the repair room of the Revelation base," she heard Nito say, from somewhere in the room.

**

The group that had gone downstairs was wandering around aimlessly. They didn't know where to go, or how to get there.

"I hope we find her soon," Quatre began.

"Yeah," Karen answered, "I'm afraid that if we don't find her soon, we'll just find her corpse." At that moment, about twenty-five soldiers bounded up the stairs.

One of them was saying, "I don't understand why Commander Nito has to kill the Akutenshi brat herself. What'd that kid ever do to her?"

"I heard that she knew Naiomi Akutenshi before she beat the commander for representative of America. Apparently, they were close friends or something. Maybe the commander wants to get her revenge? Hey you!" the soldier was now addressing the group of five. The whole lot of them drew their guns, "Stop right there!"

The five immediately drew their guns, and fired into the group of soldiers. Wufei drew a gun, and got about four before he ran out of bullets. He threw the gun away, and pulled out his katana. Quatre got down only three soldiers before he had to reload, but he threw down his gun. Karen shot four in non-lethal places that would have them out for awhile.

"Heero! Duo! We can take care of the rest! You two go find Keli as soon as you can!" Karen ordered.

Duo nodded and took off, scythe in hand, with Heero on his heels after he had shot down about three of the soldiers.

"Why'd you have them leave?" Wufei yelled to Karen.

"Because I don't think Keli will be alive much longer of we don't find her ASAP." Karen threw her gun down and drew another.

**

Keli stood up, and noticed that the tiredness she had felt earlier had subsided, at least a little bit. "Why did you bring me here? And why the hell do you wanna kill me, the Gundam pilots, and Peace Legacy ?"

Nito leapt down from a catwalk high above, and landed gracefully. "Because, little child, the government can take care of everything—even when it's too late!"

"What exactly do you mean by 'even when it's too late'?"

"Revelation will take over the earth and the colonies, and we can't have you spoiled little brats in the way. The government is easy to manipulate—you are not. So all of you need to die; that way, the earth will be ours, and soon to follow—the colonies!"

"I don't think you know how things like that work," Keli began. "First off, I'm not just going to move aside and let you do anything to the real government. Second: if you've noticed, my friends aren't as dumb as they sometimes make themselves out to be."

"They were always dumb, and so were you, when you were just little children of no more than eight. I remember all of you brats perfectly. I was friends with your mother, and you always had at least two of your friends hanging around your house—most often it was four or five."

"What do you know about my friends and family?" Keli demanded.

"Fine: I'll give you a little family history lesson before I kill you." Nito pulled out a gun, "And don't' even try to escape while I'm talking."

"I'm not going anywhere," Keli replied. 'I'd probably just pass out again'.

"Your mommy and daddy were in love. They fucked, and then your real father went off into a battle. He never returned, and your mother found out that she was pregnant with a kid. She had you, and then married Frere—a hot-headed commander for a no-longer-in-existence military organization.

"Frere had a kid as well—Jenn, who was every bit as bratty as you. For some reason, you two began to shy away from each other as soon as you turned seven. You liked your grandfather, and wanted to learn martial arts, how to fight, and how to be a computer hacker. He taught you all of that stuff, and soon you surpassed him in ability. Meanwhile, Jenn began going to a private school, and became more and more popular—while Poor Little Keli only had a few friends.

"By the time you got into fourth grade you were good friends with the Peace Legacy agents known as Emily and John. Then in fifth grade, Kassy moved to Dothan from Pennsylvania. You two instantly became best friends. Kassy was the perfect friend for you—she was smart, funny, and good at most of the same things you were—although not near as great as she hyped herself to be.

"Anyway, while you were making a few friends, your mother and I began to compete for the same job—the job of representative of Earth. Of course, your mother won over me, and we stopped being friends. She kicked Frere out, you won in the war of spoiled brats, and you got into middle school, where you met Karen and Angelina. And the rest…was pure coincidence."

Keli stared at her, "What so you mean, coincidence?"

Nito touched her chin with her index finger, "Just as you got the Gundam you use today, your five bratty friends met someone in Peace Legacy on accident. He told them what was really going on, and they decided to do something about it. The five were trained, and became the front-line agents of the rebel group only known only by the Gundam pilots, Relena Peacecraft, and a few others in the colonies and on Earth."

"Are you done yet?" Keli asked, exasperated. She could feel that the sedatives were loosing their control. And when they did, she could attack.

"Not quite. I watched as you and your friends grew up, and watched on the sidelines as you 'died'. After your class graduated, Angelina and Kassy decided that they wanted out to go off and live—in Kassy's case, or go to college---in Angelina's case. So they inducted two of your other close friends—Leigh and Rachel, to be in the group.

"Angelina and Kassy are living across the world from you now—with Kassy in Iraq, and Angelina in Korea. They can still help from time to time, but that's about it. They are no longer members of a top-secret organization. And so we are up to the present."

"You've been spying on me and my friends?!"

"Yes. It wasn't that hard, actually. As a matter of fact, I told Frere where you were—who was more than willing to take out the brat that broke him and your mother up. I was also the one who managed to get Yami to attack your school—he was an old comrade of mine."

"You bitch! Do you have any idea what you've done to us?! You made my friends suspicious! You almost got me killed twice! And now you dare to tell me all of this and not expect me to kill your sorry carcass?! I ought to—" Keli was cut off by Nito firing a shot right by her. It actually grazed her cheek.

"You can't do anything to me. I'm the one with the weapon, remember? Guns are a lot faster than people are. I can have you dead in a second if I wanted to. Which I do, so _sayoonara_, Akutenshi." Before she could pull the trigger, they heard a gunshot. The gun Nito held was knocked out of her hand.

Both of the women turned to see who had done the firing. Heero and Duo were standing up on the catwalk high above, and the gun Heero was holding was smoking.

"Heero! Duo!" Keli shouted. While she was distracted, Nito began running towards her.

"Keli! Look out!" Duo yelled at her.

Keli turned to see Nito in the air, ready to attack. Keli leapt onto the ground as her foot hit the spot her head had been. Nito jumped back before Keli had a chance to strike back. They both got into fighting positions.

"Keli, we don't have time for a fight right now…" Heero stated, staring at the two.

Keli leapt at the other woman, and began fighting hand-to-hand. "I'm not going to let this bitch get away with what she's done to me!"

"You can't beat me," Nito taunted. "I'm older than you are, I've had more experience, and I'm better."

"Go. To. Hell!" Keli screamed at her, "I don't wanna hear it!"

"Keri-chan! Get your ass outta there! The others are covering for us, and we don't have much time!" Duo yelled out. As soon as he said that, Keli flew back, and smashed into the wall. She got back up, and lunged again.

They fought more, and then Nito decided she'd had enough. She pulled out one of the beam sabers that Frere had invented. "I don't think you can get very far against this little invention."

"Crap…" Keli muttered, as Nito swung the blade around. She leapt back, and started running.

Up on the catwalk, Duo started yelling at Heero, "Heero! We gotta do something! This isn't a fair fight! She'll get killed!"

"We don't know how to get down there." Then Heero remembered that Duo had the scythe that he took with him into battles. "You can get down without much of a problem, but I can't."

"Fine then." Duo leapt over the railing, and parachuted down.

Meanwhile, Keli was having a hard time staying away from the blade. Nito was skilled with the strange weapon, and she swung it at Keli again. This time she could only dodge the blade, and Nito kicked her hard in the chest.

Keli fell back, but tried to use her hands to flip back around. She aimed too far back, and her hands hit the ground less than a second before she slammed into the ground. She groaned, and tried to get up.

Nito lunged for the kill. She leapt in the air, and came down. But her blade didn't hit the girl on the ground, it hit another blade. She stared and noticed that one of the Gundam pilots was standing in front of the Akutenshi girl, with a Gundanium scythe.

"Who the hell are you?!" she demanded, jumping back to get a better look.

The boy laughed evilly, "You can just call me Shinigami."

"Hahaha, very funny," Nito retorted, staring at him.

"It's not supposed to be," Duo said, lunging for the woman.

Heero looked down as Keli slowly stood up, and watched as Duo and Nito fought. At least he had a better chance. Heero reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small cylinder. It was the other beam saber from the fight with Frere.

He had picked it up after the battle, but didn't tell anyone. Heero assumed everyone forgot about it, so he kept the unused saber. He kept watch over the fight.

Duo was having trouble. He had never used his scythe in a battle before, and didn't really know what to do. Nito swung down, and he brought the scythe up to meet the saber. She took the opportunity to kick him, and he fell back. The scythe fell out of his hands.

"Duo-kun!" Keli yelled out. 'I can't watch this anymore, I've gotta do something'!  
Heero looked down, and realized that Duo was losing. "Damnit." He looked down at Keli, who was staring up at him. "Keli! Here!" Heero threw the beam saber down towards her.

The beam saber fell right for her. She leapt into the air, and grabbed it. The saber powered up automatically when she grabbed it. The beam was red, and at least four feet long. It was the saber that Frere had used. Keli decided she'd ask Heero where he got it later.

She landed, and leapt at Nito before she had a chance to figure out whom to attack. "I'm right here, you psychopathic bitch!" Keli cried. Duo jumped up and grabbed the scythe.

Now it was two against one. Nito knew that the boy wasn't good at handling the weapon in his hands, but she had no idea how good the girl was with Frere's weapon.

Nito was having a hard time dodging both of their weapons and attacking with her own. But it looked like both of them were amateurs. She swung her own saber around, and over.

Duo blocked the move while Keli leapt high up into the air. Nito only had time to push the boy out of the way before Keli came crashing down into her. Nito was thrown away from the two, and Keli landed on her feet.

Before the woman had a chance to stand up fully, Keli was on her, swinging her weapon as if it were an extension of herself. 'She's good', Nito thought as she pushed off the ground with her hands, and flew into the air. Keli was right behind her, and the two swung at each other while they were in the air. The sabers met, and the two landed at the same time.

Keli and Nito were facing each other, and the sabers were against each other in the middle of them. Both of them were using all of their strength to stay up.

"I'm not about to give up!" Keli yelled out. She brought her saber down, and quickly turned around. Nito was stunned for a moment, and that was all the time Keli needed.

She stepped back hastily, and lunged with the saber, as she cried out, "Hai!" ((For those of you that don't know, that's what they do in fencing when they do a lunge))

The weapon struck Nito in the chest, and impaled her. The red glow of the saber faded as she turned it off. Nito managed to stay up for a second or so, but then she fell face-first onto the ground.

A line blood leaked onto the floor from her nose, but that was all. The beam saber had cauterized the wound in less than a second, with it's blinding heat. Keli stepped away from the body, stunned.

She dropped the saber as a wave of fatigue washed over her, and fell to her knees.

Heero looked behind his as he heard three people enter onto the catwalk. It was Karen, Wufei, and Quatre. "What happened?" Quatre asked quickly.

"We found Nito and Keli in here. I'm sure you can figure out the rest." He pointed to the scene below.

Duo walked over to Keli, and looked down at her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I was hit with some type of sedative. I'll be fine in a few hours when the effects have worn themselves off."

"You were fighting against that woman drugged-up?"

"_Hai_."

Duo raised an eyebrow, "I don't get you."

"I don't either," Keli muttered. She fell over, but before she could hit the ground, Duo grabbed her. She'd passed out.

**

The whole group met back together on the first floor. Duo was holding Keli, and Heero had his scythe.

"What happened to her?" John asked.

"She and Nito had a battle, and she won," Heero muttered. He wasn't about to try to get into details. Keli could explain it herself when she woke up.

Rachel grinned when she saw Duo carrying Keli. She already thought something was going on between the two and that fueled it. "Awe, how sweet," she cooed.

"That's not funny," Duo answered. "Do you mind not being perverted in times like this?"

"Yeah I mind," Rachel answered.

"Go to hell."

"Hey, that's my line," Keli mumbled, opening her eyes and looking around.

"Well excuse me for stealing your favorite phrase," Duo said sarcastically.

"Go to hell."

"Very funny."

"_Arigato_."

"_Baka_."

**

The group went outside the base, and got back into their MS. Keli and Heero flew high into the air, and fired their main weapons, reducing the base to a high wall of flames and ash in minutes.

"Hey Keli, where are you gonna go now?" Karen asked her.

"I don't know. Now that everything's over, I kinda just wanna get lost—to vanish," she answered.

"Don't vanish yet," Emily whined, "I wanted to have a party."

"Ooh, a party!" Rachel yelled out. "Where's it gonna be?"

"My house at the farm," was Emily's reply.

"Yeah," John added, "you can leave after you stay in Dothan for a few days. Don't you wanna see your family again?"

Keli smiled, "All right, I'll stay for a few days, but then I wanna go off and travel for awhile. No offense, but I don't want to be stuck in Dothan for the rest of my life."

"Hey, you guys are invited too," Emily began, referring to the Gundam pilots, "What about it, huh?"

"Fine," Heero said. The rest agreed with him.

The group flew back to the Mongolian base to refuel, and then flew to Dothan, taking advantage of a few unused carriers at the base.

****

******~*****

::"Thus Spoke the Raven" starts up:: ((This is turning into me dissing my band music by putting it at the end every time. Trust me, you do NOT want to hear this or the others I've mentioned. Except "Exailtaion" and "Rites of Tambero". Those are just cool.))

Keli: Ohayoo, Minna! Next time is just for fun! Emily throws a party at her new house at the farm her parents own, and the whole group talks about their past, present, and future. Stay tuned!

Jenn: What is with you with sounding like a TV commercial?  


Keli: Go to hell.

Rachel: You and Duo fuck.

Keli: Excuse me?

Rachel: You heard me.

Keli: I know I did. (Grins evilly) Okay, I'll make you pregnant.

Rachel: WHAT?! Umm…nevermind.

Keli: That's better.

Leigh: I got to shoot someone!  


John: And you're happy about that because…

Leigh: Because I got to shoot someone!  


John: Leigh, you're insane.

Leigh: You're on crack.

John: (Gives her an evil glare) ………

Emily: You get to use my farm again! Yay!

Keli: I love your barn, but you haven't let me borrow your scythe yet…((Yes, there is a scythe at Emily's barn. She won't let me borrow it…))

Emily: Of course not! You'd kill Jenn!

Keli: And that's a problem because…

Karen: (Sighs) Baka.

Keli: Hey! I let you say your line!  


Karen: (Quoting the story) "May hell and fury rain down upon your personage." Cool.

Rachel: I get to say bloody hell again!

Keli: (Sarcastically) I wanted you to have the record number of times a person can say bloody hell in a story.

Jenn: Are you even going to put me in the next one?

Keli: I don't know yet. Piss me off and I will. Of course…you know the conditions for this.

Jenn: (Being nice) Why would I ever piss you off?

Keli: (Rolls eyes) Go to hell.

Jenn: Why you—!"

Keli: (Holds up her index finger, and waves it in Jenn's face) I don't think so, Sissie.

Jenn: (Shoots Keli a bird) Go fuck yourself!

Keli: I'm not a hermaphrodite, so I can't do that. Why don't you try?

Jenn: YOU BITCH! (Starts chasing after Keli)

Keli: (Calmly jogs away from Jenn) You can't catch me…

Jenn: DAMN YOU TO HELL!

Keli: Okay, now I really WILL make you pregnant!  


Jenn: (Immediately shuts up, and stops chasing Keli.) I'm sorry!  


Keli: We-ell, I don't think you are.

Jenn: I'll do your chores for a week!

Keli: Done. Get to work. I won't make you pregnant.

Jenn: (Walks out of the room, muttering bad things about Keli)

Keli: (Happy that she gets to do the ending this time) Ja-ne, Minna!

****

Next on my agenda:

For SHOOTINGSTARR

ShootingStarr 2 Chapter 4

A Look into Peace Legacy (Maybe)

20 Years Later…(this will be as in most of the people are married w/ kids, and something happens to make the kids become pilots)

OTHERS

((I'm not going to tell you. Nyanyanya!!))


	4. The Party

BEFORE YOU READ: Some of this stuff actually happened to me (minus the Gundam pilots being in it), such as the cooking fiasco, and me playing tetherball w/ Rach

BEFORE YOU READ: Some of this stuff actually happened to me (minus the Gundam pilots being in it), such as the cooking fiasco, and me playing tetherball w/ Rach. And I'm also making this completely unserious—as in sweatdropped and facevaults, that kinda thing.

& ANOTHER NOTE: I cannot do anymore of the ShootingStarr series. I am sorry for saying that, but please hear me out. The whole group is having problems.

The way I wrote this, I need to be able to see and talk to my friends. It's confusing, but true. I'm not going to tell the populace of the people on fanfiction.net about it, but in short; it will be very hard for us to be complete again.

For my dear dear friends—even those that think I am no longer their friend, think I "talk" about them, or want to "move on"—I'll tell you this: Working on a series like this was great. And for the year and some months it took to get this far with it, I am very, very happy. And I absolutely refuse to change this, not complete it, or take it off of fanfiction.net.

I truly hope that we all become friends again, even after all we've been through. ::Laughs to herself:: It looks like stories do come true sometimes. As soon as the group I described in Series One began to fade (which was after I finished it), the group in Series Two kept going strong—and I hope we stay strong. Together. We've got to survive—we always have, and this is no exception. 

"A lost friend was never a friend to begin with."

I hope to God that saying isn't right.

**

****

A Party at Emily's

The whole group was assembled at Emily's farmhouse that was way out in the boonies. It was a week after the whole Revelation mess.

Since that time, Keli had gone back home, to find Naiomi happy, Jenn trying to attempt culinary college, and her grandfather still working on MS. She had told them that she would only be staying a little while before she left. The Gundam pilots decided to leave the one-again reunited family alone and stayed in a hotel for awhile.

It was only nine in the morning, but a few people were already gathered at Emily's huge farmhouse—or rather—her kitchen. Jenn had decided to be a part of the party and offered to make food for the group, which explained her being there. "Okay, now we put this in the oven," she instructed. Her pink tank-top and denim flared jeans were covered with splotches of white and brown cake batter.

Across the room, Emily was barking out instructions to an awestruck Keli and a mad-for-being-woken-up-at-seven-AM-in-the-morning Rachel. "Okay! Add a cup and a half of sugar!" Emily also had spots of white and brown all over her red spaghetti-strapped top and khaki shorts. She was standing on a stool so she could reach the cupboards.

"Got ya!" Keli and Rachel yelled out at the same time. Keli reached for the sugar, and Rachel grabbed the measuring cup. Keli was in a surprisingly-clean black tank top with silver stripes down the sides and denim shorts. Rachel wore a green tank and denim shorts, and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. She had a stripe of white batter along her cheek.

"You four are crazy for being up this early," Duo muttered, looking like he was about to fall asleep in his seat at the breakfast bar.

"You're up this early, so you're one to talk," Keli replied as she passed by him, and dumped the sugar into a bowl.

Trowa walked into the room, and stared at the mess-in-progress. Emily had called Trowa, and Keli had called Duo—mainly to piss him off—and invited the two to come to Emily's house early to help get everything ready for the huge party that was going to start in the afternoon. They had agreed, and now silently were regretting it, because they had nothing to do.

"I'm bored," Duo whined. "I wanna do something. I wanna cook…"

Keli stared at him, "You remember what happened the last time you were in a kitchen?"

"Yeah, but I hoped you wouldn't," he muttered. Keli didn't catch the comment, Emily and Rachel sweatdropped, and the three went right back to measuring and pouring.

**

An hour later, Duo was really bored, Trowa had occupied himself with working with Emily's computer, and the girls were still baking.

Duo stood up and walked into the kitchen. He reached for a batch of cookies…and a cookie roller slammed down on his hand. He began screaming bloody murder in an incredibly shrill voice. Everyone in the room facevaulted, except for Duo, who was still screaming like a girl.

"Get away from the fucking cookies, and stay the hell out of my kitchen." Jenn bitched without even taking her eyes off the cookie dough to glancing at him. Duo slumped back to the bar, and plopped down again.

Keli glanced at him and laughed, "Here's a tip Duo: never piss my neesan off while she's cooking."

"I think I just figured that one out," he replied sarcastically.

Emily didn't look up, but said, "If you wanna do something go get Trowa, take this stuff to the barn, and put it on the tables inside." She pulled down a bunch of plates, cups, and a few bottles of soda down from a cabinet and handed it to him. "There. Have fun."

Duo stared at the load of stuff in his hands, and stalked off, yelling out, "Trowa! We've got crap to do!" Trowa stood up and followed him out of the room, after taking some more of the things with him. After a few seconds, the group heard a car start up. Emily's house was located about two hundred yards from the barn—the party would be held at the barn, but most likely they'd end up back at her house anyway.

Emily sighed, and then continued barking out instructions.

**

Another two hours, and they were finally done. The whole group of girls had made three cakes, and four batches of different types of cookies. They also had chips, candy, and lots of caffinated soda.

"Damnit," Emily muttered, "Now it's time for everyone to be coming." She looked around, "Jenn, you load the cakes and cookies onto the Gator, Rachel-chan you sit up front with me on the ride over there, and Jenn, you sit in the back.

"What about me, and what about the chips and stuff?" Keli asked.

"Hmm," Emily began. The whole group walked outside, and saw that Jenn was done loading the Gator up. "Well, we don't have enough room for anything else on the Gator…" She brightened up, "You can walk!"

Keli facevaulted, and then stared at her, "I think I can carry all the crap on my motorcycle."

"You do that," Rachel replied sarcastically. She got into the front of the Gator, Emily climbed in the drivers' seat, and Jenn hopped in the back. "Byebye now!" The golf-cart thingie started up, and the three whizzed away at a blazing 18 mph. ((You note my sarcasm))

Keli sighed, and climbed onto her motorcycle, glad that she at least had it back. She followed the Gator, and skidded into the barn's open end. She got off, and looked around. "Hey, not much has changed here, _ne_?"

"No, I haven't really done anything since…" Emily gazed at Keli, "No one's really been here after…that."

Keli smiled, "Yeah, you'd figure." She ran up the stairs, and burst through the door, to look off the balcony. Emily was behind her. "I see you added a table tennis court," Keli commented, motioning back to the inside where Rachel and Jenn were playing a game.

"The only thing we added," was Emily's response. A strong gust of wind blew by, ruffling their hair in the mid-morning breeze. At that moment, they saw a car pull up. "Hey, Karen-chan and Leigh-chan just pulled up."

Karen's Miata drove up, the two got out, and they walked into the barn. "People are here!" Karen yelled out.

Keli and Emily made their way downstairs, and Leigh grinned, "We're here. Now the party can begin."

A few moments later the rest of the group drove up, in increments. "Now we can have fun," Karen commented sarcastically.

**

Everyone except for Keli, Rachel, Heero, John, and Wufei were playing volleyball. John and Wufei were playing chess inside the barn, Heero was typing away on his laptop while sitting in the hammock, Jenn was trying to prepare some type of "incredibly precise" sandwiches, and Keli and Rachel were talking and playing tetherball at the same time.

"So, how did you and Leigh get into Peace Legacy?" Keli asked Rachel at the same moment as she hit the ball, sending it around the pole a few times.

"Right before we graduated, Angelina and Kassy told us about it, and asked if we would take their places. After awhile, I finally agreed, and Leigh followed suit." Rachel smacked the ball and Keli had to duck under it so she wouldn't get hit in the head. Rachel was kicking her ass at the game. She'd already won three times.

"Really? And how did you and John become an—item?"

"Oh, that happened before we graduated. That might have been one of the reasons Angie wanted out…"

"You two still friends after that?"

"Of course! But I think Angie might kill John if she ever sees him again…"

"Why'd Kassy leave, then?"

All of the sudden Rachel slammed the ball with her fist, and Keli sweatdropped, not knowing why she'd done that. It went all the way around the pole, making the score four-zero. "Umm…the group and Kassy didn't exactly leave on the best terms…"

"What? Why?"

"She started acting all different and junk our senior year. I think all the useless power got to her head." She paused, "And that's why we aren't ranked anymore."

"Most likely."

"Anyways, how have you been?" Rachel asked her, "It's probably strange hanging out with people you haven't heard from or talked to in two years. At least it is for me."

"I don't know. It's kinda nice to talk to everyone again, and it's especially nice to be able to talk to some of my other friends about things I couldn't talk to before. But I don't think I'll be able to stay here and lead a semi-normal life."

"You haven't had a normal life since you were 14," Rachel replied dryly.

Keli knocked the ball around and actually won a game. "Hah!" She stared at Rachel, "I know, but that doesn't mean I can't have one now. You and the others' jobs as PL agents have just begun. I don't believe the Gundam pilots and myself need to fight anymore. But you guys are what's technically keeping the government safe, and the world needs that."

Rachel sighed, "See, that's what I hate about this group. When you have to keep the government in check; there's a cause for concern."

Keli laughed, "You know, I think the group now may as well be as good as—if not better—than it was."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because: The group now seems to fit more than the group did last time. You guys can keep each other in check, which wasn't how it was at all before."

"What do you mean?" Rachel smacked the ball again.

Keli countered, and sent it up too high for Rachel to grab it. "Well…Karen's sarcasticness, Emily's calmness, Leigh's serious-yet-funny attitude, John's quiet and mellowness, and your perverted sense of humor and straightforwardness—you guys make more sense. Kassy was kinda moody, too leader-like, and sometimes bossy, and Angelina was crazy but fun—if you look at those two and the others you don't see as much of a connection, but I see a perfect one with you guys."

"Where do you fit in?"

"Somewhere, I guess. Since I haven't been around for two years, I don't really know. Which is why I'm gonna leave." ((Rachel…)) go to hell Keli, its not like I've decided for sure yet!! I said I MIGHT, keyword there being MIGHT. So go away, and lemme alone, and remember if ya don't I will kill you. -Rachel

Rachel caught the ball in her hands, and then let it drop, "You fit in fine. You shouldn't leave because you don't think you fit in."

"I just told you; you five have had perfect lives without me. You don't need me to stay. I don't wanna stay in a place where all I have are friends that haven't seen or heard from me in years."

"That's not a reason, damnit."

"I know. I'm not saying I'm leaving forever; just for awhile." She smiled, "I'm eighteen—" Keli looked down at the ground, "No wait—nineteen. I wanna travel around for awhile, meet new people, see new places."

"So do I," Rachel replied.

"Yeah, but you've got PL to deal with for a few more years. Then you'll induct new members, or end the organization altogether, and be able to do your own thing."

"A few more years…" Rachel muttered.

"Yeah, a few more years. During which time I'll—"

"You'll what? What can you possibly do while you're alone somewhere?" Rachel retorted.

"I never said I'd be alone the whole time," Keli replied.

"Then who are you going with?"

"No one, but I've decided that I'm gonna hang out with Heero for awhile, or something along the lines of that."

"What? Why?"

"I dunno, I guess I think it'd be interesting. I've missed out on two years' worth of technology advances—I'm way too far behind."

"You were too far ahead when you left!"

"Yeah, which means I'm about average now," Keli whined.

"What's wrong with that?"

Keli stared at Rachel, "I'm competitive; I like being the head of something. Computers and technology have always been my calling, I guess." She glanced at the no-longer-moving tetherball, and stated, "I guess we're done with the game."

"I kicked your ass. How's that for competitive?"

"Okay, so I suck at tetherball," Keli muttered dryly. "Leave me alone."

"Haha, I beat you I beat you I beat you I beat you…" Rachel continued along with that for awhile. The two stopped to watch the almost-over volleyball game.

"Yay! Another point for the people who deserve to win!" Karen yelled out. She was playing on the team of Emily and Trowa. They were playing against Leigh, Duo, and Quatre.

Keli rolled her eyes jokingly and walked into the barn. "Having fun, John-kun?" She asked John sarcastically.

"Very," he replied in a monotonous voice.

Keli walked over to Heero, and asked in a high-pitched, little-girl voice_, "Itokosan, Nani e Anata Mas ka_? (Cousin, what are you doing? I think)"

He glanced up, "Trying to figure out if Revelation did anything to the government we don't know about."

"_Ne, Dooshite ka_? (Okay, why?)"

"Because they could have done something we weren't aware of."

John stared at her with a blank look on his face, "Could you stop with the Japanese? It's getting annoying."

"_Baka, Dooshite e Anata Mas Ki ka_? (Idiot, why do you care?) You know you can speak Japanese. Maybe not that well, but I'm sure you can understand what I'm saying."

"I know, it's just annoying."

"You're annoying."

"Keep telling yourself that and you might believe it."

"I already do." Keli turned away from him, and calmly added in, "_Anata Chikusho Atama no Baka_. (You shit-headed idiot)" She turned back to Heero, who had just closed the laptop and had gotten up, "Hey Heero, since you're done with the computer, can I borrow it?"

He shrugged, "I don't care, but the interface might be hard for you to deal with. It's new."

"I think I can handle it," Keli replied, sitting down in his seat, and opening the computer back up. The interface was a lot like the old Windows one—which wasn't a problem. After a few minutes, she was happily typing in codes at the welcome screen of the Dothan City Schools' website.

After a few minutes, she smiled, and exited the DCS website. "Haha, Stacy's in for a surprise." She got up and walked out of the barn, "Hey Karen, come in here a minute. I wanna show you something."

She walked inside, and Rachel took her place in the volleyball game. "Que pasa? (What's up? In Spanish)"

"I decided to virus DCS' network. Novell's fixing to go down for a very long time."

**

Back at NHS, Stacy was busy working on an English project at the library. As soon as the Novell screen came up, a strange window came up. It read:

****

Haha, I virused the DCS network system. Since you logged on, this computer will not start up again for an entire year…unless you reinstall all the software, figure out the password, and find a way to log into the system without using Novell. 

The system will shut down in ten seconds. 

"When Destruction is resurrected, Death will follow."

Stacy stared at the screen which was counting down from ten, and laughed, "Yeah, sure. No one knows enough about Java to make up a virus like that. Unless…" She stared at the screen as the count reached zero. Another message popped up. This one read:

****

You really thought this was a joke, didn't you? Unfortunately, this is the last time this part of the Novell DCS network will be on—for a year anyway.

Sayoonara!

Stacy snickered as the screen went completely blank. She tried to start it up again, but it didn't work—as she expected. "Karen could have done this, but she's not that hard-up for a kick. So this has got to be the work of an incredibly bored Gundam pilot."

She turned around and walked out of the library just as all of the technicians from the Tech Lab ran in, and started trying to repair the damage that had already been done. Stacy, of course, knew that if the message said they'd be down for a year, then they'd be down for a year.

"What a way to start off the year," she laughed to herself.

**

Keli grinned and looked up as a small popup screen appeared that read:

****

Mission: Complete

Karen stared at the screen, muttered, "_Bakayaro_," and went back to playing volleyball. Keli shrugged, and went back to typing.

After another hour or so, the group stopped playing volleyball, and everyone went inside. Keli got off the hammock, grabbed the remote control to the TV, went back to the hammock, and started flipping channels.

"Keri-chan, what are you looking for?" Emily asked, getting exasperated. The channels stopped changing. Emily glanced at the screen, where six people in 50's outfits were contemplating over a murdered man in one of the rooms of a huge house. "What is this?"

Keli grinned, "It's Clue! I love this movie! ((It really is my fave, don't ask me why))"

Duo stared at her, "You like a movie that was made in the 1950's?"

"Yup."

"What's wrong with you? There aren't any special effects, there's no cussing, no blood, no gore, no…" he kept right up at listing movie effects.

"So? It's funny. Leave me alone. At least my favorite movie doesn't have the words XXX or Hot Sexy Porn in the title," Keli snickered, and Rachel got an evil look on her face. She was most likely thinking something very nasty.

"I bet you and—" she began before Keli cut her off.

"Go to hell."

"Is that your favorite phrase or something? Because you say it about fifty times a day."

"Yup, it's right up there with go fuck yourself and I hope you go die," Keli retorted.

"Aren't we the optimist?"

"Oh yes," Keli began dramatically, "when you've been in a bunch of battles since you were fourteen, you're generally very optimistic. All of that fighting makes you think the world is such a damned-great place to live."

All of the sudden Duo yelled out, "Ah ha!"

"Ah ha what?" Karen asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Keli was fourteen." The entire group sweatdropped, after realizing what Duo meant.

"_Nani_?" Keli got a defeated look over her face, "Oh damn."

Duo snickered, "Fourteen's a bit young to be saving the world, ain't it?"

"Oh shut up," Keli muttered. "You aren't exactly all that older than I am, so stay out of my business. I saved your sorry ass, so you should be grateful."

"I'm not saying I'm not, it's just—" he started snickering again, "pretty funny." He burst out laughing.

"Go to hell," Keli retorted.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "I don't get what's so funny."

In the background they heard Duo say something about driving, and Keli reply with, "Well, I still can't drive a car, so there!" Her shoulders slumped, "I guess that's not such a good thing."

Karen started laughing, "Yeah, I can see why this is funny, I guess."

Quatre got a blank look on his face, "I don't."

Karen gazed over at him, "It's an inside joke, Quatre."

"Oh."

Emily grinned, "And a good one at that. Hey, I remember something to fuel that."

"What?" Leigh asked.

"Well, one day we got all fed up of Keli asking us for rides in the rain, so we tried to teach her to drive a manual car. It didn't turn out that great, so we tried to teach her on an automatic. You'd be surprised, but she really can't drive anything with more than two wheels over thirty." 

*((The real deal: they all tease me because I have to learn on a manual. Well, at least I don't crash into squirrels like my neesan, or drive 75 mph on a road in the middle of nowhere at night like John. Jenn's note* I've driven 75 on a back road too, and floored it, and almost run into someone, and am starting to be a prime example of road rage.*-* ))*

"Awe," Rachel began, "that would have been fun to watch. Move ten inches, have a crash. Move ten more inches, and stall the car."

"Oh shut up," Keli muttered in a small voice. "You can all go to hell."

"I did," Rachel replied, with a grin on her face, "I met your parents."

The entire group sweatdropped, "You already said that before, Rachel-chan."

Rachel grinned almost evilly, and replied, "I know. If Keli can have a catch-phrase that she says 50 times a day, then I want a catch-response."

Keli rolled her eyes, "I do not say 'go to hell' 50 times a day." She thought for a second, "It's more like 49."

Karen sighed, "You're sad."

"Who, me or Keli?" Rachel asked.

"Well, you're both pretty sad—and all of us are out of our minds," she mumbled.

"Would all of you grow a few years older mentally?" John muttered.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, John," Leigh began, "Weren't you the one that thought you seriously liked about five different people—all in the same year?"

John stared at her, "When did I say that?"

Emily shrugged, "We're good guessers. What's our prize?"

"How about a one-way ticket to hell?" John responded.

"Hey! You're stealing my quotes!" Keli yelled at him.

"And you're stealing mine!" Duo added.

"Go to—" Keli began.

"Hell!" the rest of the group finished for her.

Keli sweatdropped, "Leave me alone. I've had a traumatic life—I've been around you guys for too long!"

Karen got an evil look on her face, "Maybe we've just been around you too long, have you ever thought of that option?"

"Of course not. I'm perfect."

"No you're not. You're bitchy, loud, obnoxious, annoying, spoiled, you say 'go to hell' way more than anyone should…" Duo trailed off.

"That's not funny," Keli stammered as the entire group burst out laughing. "I mean it! It's not! Oh go to—"

"We know!" the entire group yelled in unison again—minus Heero and Wufei, which made Keli sweatdrop yet again.

"I find that incredibly scary," she stated simply. "It's unprofessional, coming from the same people who have to watch over the Earth and colonies."

"Who says we're professionals in the first place?" Wufei muttered.

Keli shrugged, and sat down on the back of the Gator, "It was a figure of speech."

"Not a very good one…" Wufei replied.

"Go to—" Keli stopped as Karen's and Rachel's mouths opened to finish the line. She grinned, and added in, "A wonderful pretty place with flowers and bunnies and kitties and rainbows and cute little fuzzy animals…" She trailed off as Wufei began to look slightly sick. "Hey, reverse psychology really does work."

Karen and Rachel sweatdropped, and Rachel replied, "Hey, that wasn't fair."

"I know."

"I will kill you," Rachel replied in a monotonous voice.

"That's my quote," Heero said,

Keli hung her head, "This is getting out of hand…"

"It was out of hand to begin with," Duo muttered. "The brightest kids in the universe are complete idiots."

"We make everyone else seem smarter," Emily snickered.

"Evil bunny-jin!" Keli yelled out, then burst out laughing.

"Puerto Rican Boy!" Emily replied ((No kidding about that—it's the nickname Emily gave me. It's from a dream)).

Karen rolled her eyes, "Would you two stop laughing?"

"No, _onna_. I will have justice!" Keli cried out, holding a hand up in the air, and pretended to wave a sword around.

Wufei turned his back on her, "It's not a good idea to make fun of me."

"No, it's a great one!" Keli replied. She stood up on the back of the Gator, and leapt off, flipping around once, and then landed beside a now-bewildered Wufei. "Don't push me, _Wufei-chan_."

"What did you just call me, _onna_?!" Wufei demanded.

"I called you _Wufei-chan_." Again, she emphasized the name.

"You did not just call me that."

"I just did."

"Now you must die."

"I don't think you could kill me…you're too dumb to outsmart a woman."

"WHAT?! How dare you—"

Keli snickered, and began walking away from him. She waved her hand behind her, "You wouldn't kill a woman, now would you?"

"I wouldn't kill an innocent one, but you're not innocent."

She shrugged, "_Wufei-chan_, I really don't wanna get into another fight with you right now, because I'm actually having fun today. So I'll drop it, okay?"

He shrugged, "Fine. Victory is mine."

Keli froze. "What did you just say?"

"I said 'Victory I mine."

"I don't think so."

"I do."

"There wasn't a battle to begin with, so how could you have won?"

"You said you'd drop it. You surrendered."

"I did no such thing!"

Duo started snickering again, "Children, children. Please! Aren't we all adults here?"

"You're not," Keli and Wufei muttered at the same time.

Duo heard them both, "Hey!"

Wufei got up, and stood next to Keli. "So? What do ya say to settling our petty little differences, _Wufei-chan_?" Keli asked.

He stared at her, "Will you swear not to ever call me Wufei-chan again?"

Keli shrugged, "Eh, why not?"

"I don't like being referred to as 'dear'."

Duo started snickering yet again, "Wufei-chan, why didn't I think of that before?"

"Because I would have killed you, Maxwell."

"Oh. Yeah. That."

Keli smiled, "Alright, fine. No more referring to Wufei as chan. But I've got a condition also." She held up one finger.

"What?"

"You cannot refer to me, or any of the other girls as _onna_."

Wufei looked kind of stunned, but replied with an uncaring, "Fine."

"Good. We have an agreement." Keli held out her hand, and Wufei glanced down at it. "Well?" He sighed, and shook her hand.

Keli grinned, and walked towards the others, who were sitting at the benches in the middle of the barn. She pulled her hands back behind her head, and laughed, "Haha, I made an agreement."

Rachel shrugged, and Karen smirked. Keli sat back down in the hammock, and pulled the laptop back towards her. "I'm bored now…"

Emily glanced outside, "You guys, its dark."

"And that means…"

"Well…it means that you should all be heading home. My parents always end up coming out here Saturday nights for dinner, and they don't want me throwing parties."

Keli nodded, "All right. I'll be getting out of town tomorrow, along with the other Gundam pilots. I guess this means I'll see ya later."

"Ja-ne!" Karen called out. "I'm gonna be going to the colonies in a few weeks to check out the government's functioning, so maybe I'll see you guys then."

"I'm gonna be at that meeting too," Emily added in.

"Me, John, and Leigh are expected to go to L-1 to work on some new MS problems in about a month," Rachel told her.

"Great. I guess that means we'll see you later," Duo said.

"Yup. Sayoonara," Keli stated, walking out of the barn. She got onto her motorcycle, and followed the pilots' cars off into the night.

"I guess this means that we won't see them for awhile," Emily muttered.

"Guess not. But I'm sure we'll meet up again. Someday." Karen stood up, and walked out of the barn.

"Bye Emily," Rachel told her, walking out.

Leigh followed Karen out with a wave. John didn't say a word, and followed right behind Rachel to his own car.

Emily turned off the lights to the barn, started up the Gator, and drove back to her own house.

~ END ~

Keli: There. That's it. I'm done. No more of the original series. Unless something unexpected comes up, I won't be bringing this series back. I've gotta work on other things now.

Jenn: Hey, I was actually in this one. And you didn't make me pregnant.

Karen: Of course not, she probably wouldn't have wasted the space

Emily: As usual, you use the barn for your own little parties

Keli: Of course

Rachel: I have a comeback remark now!

John: ::Sighs:: You're all sad

Keli: ::grins:: So are you, Loverboy

John: Don't mock me

Keli: I will if I wanna. It's entertaining

John: You get entertained very easily, then

Keli: ::Watches a pinecone fall to the ground:: Ooh! Pretty! ::Runs over to it, and stares at it with her face an inch away::.

Rachel: ::mutters:: Keli, why do you always start the dumbest arguments?

Keli: ::Still staring at the pinecone:: For the fun of it

Karen: Well, we don't have to be pushed around by an annoying author anymore ::Grins::

Keli: Of course you do! I'm sure I'm gonna find some ways to put you guys in my other stories! I've even had dreams a/b this damned series! ::Backs away from the pinecone, and becomes occupied with typing on a laptop::  
Emily & Karen: Like the one where Kassy shoots you, then murders all of us?

Keli: ::Nodding:: Yeah, like that one

Rachel: ::mutters:: That was practically the only dream of yours that I haven't died in, wasn't it?

Keli: ::stammering:: I have lots of dreams where you don't die. And Leigh didn't die either…

Leigh: That makes me feel great

Keli: _Gomen nasai_

John: You never told me a/b that

Keli: I will if you ask me

John: OK

Keli: Well now, that's it for me! I'm outta here, and so is everyone else! ::waves:: ja-ne, Minna! ::Thinks to herself:: that's the first time I've gotten to say that so far in this!

::The entire group walks out, and the room fades to black::

****

In this batch:

Teraga—Five into One chapter 2. Gundam Wing. Rated PG-13, Action/Adventure, Sci-fi

ShootingStarr2 chapter 4. Gundam Wing, along w/ me and my friends as characters. Rated PG-13, Action/Adventure

Sorcery Wars—AgaruDantai chapters 1-2. Original anime/fic. Rated PG-13, Fantasy, Action/Adventure

Gami—World of Demons chapters 1-5. Original anime/fic. Rated PG-13, Fantasy, Action/Adventure

****

Next on the agenda:

Teraga—Five into One chapter(s) 3(-4)

Sorcery Wars—AgaruDantai chapter(s) 3(-4/5)

Gami—World of Demons chapter(s) 6(-7/9)

99 Ways to Kill Shampoo

More Miscellaneous stuff.

Maybe a small collection of ShootingStarr side stories (I get bored, what can I say)


	5. A spoof Jenn did....

*This is Keli's neesan, Jenn

*This is Keli's neesan, Jenn! She said I could write this! Since she decided to spoof one of our friend's stories, I decided to spoof hers, since there were some things that didn't go the way I wanted. (To Keli: This is for not putting me in your damned stories very much when you were in one of mine! And you got to kill Regis Philbin!!) Read some of my Evil Game show things, they have the same characters from the 'Legacy side of Keli's fic, and I almost got sent to a shrink for the Survivor one! EvilGameshowHostess is the name, parodies are my game. (Okay, that sounded stupid… But I need more reviews!)

****

Keli and Duo, the mystery-couple!

Keli: ::walks around in mall. Looks in stores such as B+BW, Claire's, and Rave for girly stuff. She conveniently spots Duo while in the Body Shop:: Hey Duo, what are you doing in the slut-shop?

Duo: Looking for some more hair accessories. I have fun on the weekends just combing my hair and putting little barrettes in it.

Keli: You're screwed up.

Duo: I know.

Keli: Well, what do we do? We're flirting constantly in this series, and yet I have yet to make it official if we're a couple or not.

Duo: Yeah, you need to make it clearer for the audience. Just like they never made it clear if that bitch, Relena had the hots for Heero or not. Or if Heero had the hots for me, or… 

Keli: Yeah, but I went out of my way to make sure that no one thought that.

Duo: You're just hiding your feelings for me! ::pouts:: I'm hurt that you don't think of me as your sex toy!

Keli: Well, what am I supposed to do? Fuck you after every scene?

Duo: Maybe…?

Keli: Don't say that! You'll make them think that we do fuck!

Duo: But don't you want a lot of little Duo-Keli's running around?

Keli: ::muttering:: that's Rachel with the Duo-Keli's joke…

Duo: So? I think it's touching. Little Duo-Keli's would be cute.

Keli: Duo? Do you know what your talkin about?

Duo: No, do I ever? During your whole series you managed to undermine or make fun of me every time I said anything! Give me a little compensation!!

Keli: You pervert! ::slaps Duo:: You're too easy to make fun of!

Duo: It's not my fault if I'm lacking a brain, at least the way you think of me.

Keli: ::mutters:: that's not all your missing…

Duo: I heard that!

Keli: Ya know what? I'm sick of your bickering. Leave me alone.

Duo: But I want to tie you up and—

Keli: If you finish that fucking sentence, I will—hey, what will I do? I never follow through with any of my threats.

Duo: Nope, ya don't. That's why I can say stuff about you and you don't kill me. Plus, you STOLE my infatuation with death and destruction, and now you still squeal whenever you see a scythe that you haven't chopped someone's head off with. 

Keli: So, sue me, death-boy!

Duo: Okay. ::Duo sues Keli for ten million dollars on ten counts of infringement. Keli's grandfather, whom she has been mooching off of for years, is now broke.:: Happy? I actually follow through with my threats.

Keli: Damn you, Maxwell.

Duo: ::Evil laugh:: Now you want to screw?

Keli: Um, that's left up to the readers. I really don't want to get into this…

((Jenn: I don't want to write a porno, here, this is only for comedic purposes.))

Duo: Damnit, well, are we a couple yet?

Keli: Whatever you want to think is okay with me.

Duo: Can we be hot and sexy teen drama lovers? Or porn stars?

Keli: Um, no.

Duo: Damnit…what about 'more than friends', or maybe spur-of-the-moment experimentation sex?

Keli: Stop it with the terms already, Duo. You're sick.

Duo: There you go with your making fun of me again!

Keli: You set yourself up for it, ya know that, don't 'cha?

Duo: Well, ::loudly:: I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF WE'RE A COUPLE YET, OR NOT!!!!

Keli: Well, if that's all you want to know—?

Duo: Yes, it is.

Keli: Then ::she stops right as the screen fades to black::

Duo: ::bursting through the black screen like a Loony Tunes character, with a little Duo-shape behind him:: Wait a minute! I want to know!!!

Keli: ::does the same thing that Duo did in a different part of the screen:: Well, too bad, because I don't want to decide, even though it's been established that we may be more than friends from the series.

Duo: ::whining annoyingly:: but I wanna…

Keli:: Finish that and I will kill you

Duo: Now you're stealing phrases from Heero!

Heero: I'm going to sue you. ::He appears beside Duo through the screen::

Keli: GO AHEAD! Duo took all of my money, so you couldn't get any if you tried!!

Lawyer: I'm sure we could work something out… ::was somewhere in the middle::

Keli: God damnit! What is wrong with you!!!

Lawyer: Hey, a percent of the cut is a percent of the cut. I've got to make a living, you know!

Keli: Stop suing me!!!

Duo: You stole my infatuations!

Heero: You stole my phrase.

Lawyer: And I need some more money! I'm adding to my already huge mansion. Again.

Keli: UGH!!! I thought we were discussing how me and Duo WEREN'T a couple! How did we go from that to suing for infringement!!

Duo: Hey, cash is cash, baby. And I'm one rich fucker now.

Keli: You'll be one dead fucker if you don't shut the hell up!!!!

Lawyer: ::to Duo:: you can sue her for threatening you.

Duo: I know, but once she's broke, she's broke.

Heero: I want some of that money too, she stole my phrase.

Keli: ::in a little-girl voice, to Duo:: I thought this was just between you and me, Duo.

Duo: Not anymore, babe. When money comes into play, I go to whatever side is rakin it in.

Keli: Sell-out.

Lawyer: Would you like to settle, or do we have to go to court?

Keli: I'm not giving another cent to you people!

Duo: That means we're goin to court! Have fun trying to keep what's left.

Keli: Duo, if you drop this right now, I'll consider making us a couple…

Duo: ::thinks for a minute:: I can buy a wife off of a colony, your money is what I want, Kellen!

Keli: NEVER CALL ME THAT!!! LAWYER!!!

Lawyer: Yes, I can help.

Keli: I'm suing him for suing me.

Lawyer: That can be arranged.

Keli: Thank you. You're going down, Maxwell

Duo: Ooh, I'm sooo scared of your idol threats, I'm shaking.

Keli: Weren't we in a store a minute ago?

Duo: Yeah, why?

Keli: Because we're in a court room now.

Duo: The amazing things that an author can do.

Jenn: Yep, I'm just amazing. Anything is possible when I'm at the keyboard! 

Keli: You killed me off, bitch.

Jenn: Huh?

Keli: You killed me off at the end of the first ShootingStarr series! LAWYER!!!

Lawyer: Yes, paying customer?  
Keli: I'm suing her for capital murder. That okay?  
Lawyer: Yep, that can be arranged as well.

Jenn: HEY! You can't sue me! I'm the author of this!!!

Keli: Anything is possible, neesan.

Jenn: I don't know why I'm writing this, but I'm ending it. I got off of the subject, and now I can't get it back onto it. 

THE END

And Keli and Duo go and fuck in one of the office buildings when the trial is over. 


End file.
